


I Want You and Only You

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 7 Days - Freeform, A/B/O, Adrinette, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Cursed, Edging, F/M, Fights, Hurt and comfort, Jealousy, Kittens, Knotting, Making Out, Marichat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Fuck, Nesting, Nibbling, Rut, Scent Kink, Shapeshifter, Teasing, Temperature Play, Viper!Luka, Workplace Romance, adrienette - Freeform, alpha!adrien, curse, desk fuck, elongated out drabble, handjob, monster/human smut, omega!marinette, possessive!Chat, pregnant!Marinette, protective!Chat, pussy licking, unrealisticpregnancy, werechatAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien swallowed hard. “You’re playing with something dangerous. Something a mouse shouldn’t be tempting.”“Mmmm… all I see is a pained kitty that needs taken care of.” Marinette let go of one of his hands to flick her index finger beneath his chin. “Or are you really something to be afraid of like the media says?”“You don’t know the half of it, Princess.” Adrien swallowed hard and closed his eyes to purr, as she scratched beneath his chin.She leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Scary things don’t purr like house cats.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 112
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I was told I should think about elongating this drabble out. So, here it is. haha Hopefully I did good. This will only be 7 chapters of fun. :)**

Adrien had never gotten used to being a werechat. Besides the transformations that took place on a full moon, he had to deal with his once a month ruts. Something that he lacked the ambition to deal with. His father had told him that it was normal, but the constant desire to fuck and cum was enough to drive him mad. He hated it. It felt like a curse to want to mount and fuck anything on two legs. His dick wasn’t picky, but his scent was. For some reason he was drawn more towards his friend and co-worker, Marinette than others. In fact he spent most of his ruts following her in his father’s office and chasing her down on the weekends. Her strawberry shampoo and constant buttery scent after seeing her parents at their bakery drove him wild. He was not just any werechat, but an Alpha and he could tell by her scent that she was an Omega. He didn’t know if she was aware of it yet or not, but he knew. He knew all too well. Her sweet scent drove him wild and caused many nights of him trying to compensate his craving for her with his hand. But his hand could only suffice so much. 

That was how he found himself standing outside of  _ Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie and Patisserie  _ on a cold Sunday morning. He was wearing a grey wool peacoat and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Reddish brown ankle boots sat on his feet and a blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was sweating in his winter outfit, but he had to play the part. Parisians would wonder if he walked around in shorts and a loose t-shirt in the middle of winter. 

His rut made it nearly unbearable to wear winter clothes, but he had no choice. He wiped the sweat from his brow and opened the shop, lured there by her scent more than the freshly baked goods inside. 

“Bonjour!” Marinette called out with a tone that only showcased she knew how to do customer service well, until she realized it was Adrien. “Salut, Adrien!” 

Adrien licked his lips and walked up to her with a wild expression that made her nervous. “Salut, Marinette.”

“Are- are you okay?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I- I’m fine. Why?” Adrien cleared his throat and relaxed his hunger filled expression.

“You look like you don’t feel well.” Marinette walked around the counter and stepped closer, reaching up on her toes to brush his golden damp bangs to the side. “You’re burning up and sweating despite the snow outside.” She ran her hand down his cheek and gazed into his eyes, before he closed them.

“I’m fine. Really.” Adrien touched her hand and slowly opened his eyes, locking his glowing emerald eyes with her sapphire ones.

“No. Wait here. I’m going to grab my coat and get maman to take over the boulangerie. Is Nathalie home?” Marinette walked away from him, leaving a trail of her scent in her wake that made heat pool between his thighs further. 

“No, she’s not. Mari, you don’t have to. I’m fine.” Adrien cleared his throat and made sure his fangs weren’t showing.

“Maman?” Marinette walked to the back to tell her mother that she was going to see Adrien home because he wasn’t feeling well.

Adrien sighed with a hand in his pocket, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was burning up and it felt like he was standing on the surface of the sun. His clothing felt too tight and his jeans were murdering him more than any other item. He tugged at his shirt, fanning it and trying to cool down. Nothing was working and a whine passed his lips, as Marinette came back into the boulangerie with her purse across her body. 

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go get you home and in bed.” Marinette smiled up at him and took his clammy hand in hers. “You really aren’t well, are you?” 

“I-” Adrien couldn’t talk with her so close to him. With her scent surrounding him and her hand touching his. She was too close. Much too close, but he couldn’t tell her that. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“Of course.” Marinette smiled up at him as they left the boulangerie and walked through Paris’s streets together beneath flurries of snow. “Snow came earlier this year, huh?”

“Yeah.” Adrien softly chuckled with blushing cheeks as his breath cut through the cold night air as puffs of white smoke. 

“Yet, you’re still hot.” Marinette sighed, worrying about him.

“I’m really okay, Marinette. Nothing I can’t handle.” Adrien warmly smiled down at her. 

Being outside broke up her scent enough that he could focus a bit better. He wasn’t used to someone caring so much for him, especially during this vulnerable time. 

“Did you happen to catch the news lately? About the werechat terrorizing Paris?” Marinette swallowed hard as they headed to the Metro. 

“Y-yeah.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with his sweaty hand. “What- uh… what about it?”

“It’s crazy right? A werechat?” Marinette giggled and chewed on her bottom lip.

“Yeah, pfft. Who would believe in that?” Adrien waved her away and she giggled harder. “But if… he did exist?”

“What about it?” Marinette waited for the Metro to stop and they boarded it.

“Would… you, be scared of him?” Adrien swallowed hard.

“Would I know him, or no?” Marinette walked with him to sit down, rubbing his hand between hers. 

“Both?” Adrien peered through his damp bangs at her with flushed cheeks.

Marinette’s shoulders slumped as she reached over to touch his cheek, grazing her thumb beneath his eye. “You poor thing.” 

Adrien removed her hand from his face and weakly smiled at her. “I’ll be fine.”

“Um… if I knew him then I would feel the need to protect him, ya know?” Marinette warmly smiled at Adrien. “But… if I didn’t then I wouldn’t feel the need to. I think either way I wouldn’t be scared. I’d be surprised? I guess.” 

The Metro stopped and they headed out and towards his apartment. “Nathalie really isn’t there?”

“She’s not always at my place, Marinette.” Adrien softly laughed. “Just seems like it.” 

“And Gorilla?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nope. Most the time, I’m alone.” Adrien shrugged and took his keys from his pocket, as they entered the apartment building and took the elevator to the top floor.

The whole ride up was filled with her intoxicating sweet scent that drove him absolutely mad. By the time they got to the top floor, he was panting, sweating, hard as hell, and ravenous for her. His fangs poked his bottom lip and drew blood. He licked the metallic taste from his lips and tried to control himself. He groaned as his ribs cracked, stumbling against the wall in the long hallway and doubling over in pain. 

Marinette gasped and grabbed him, leaning down to peer into his face. “Are you alright?”

Adrien raised his hand and winced, peering at her. “I-I’m fine. Ignore it. Just body aches. You know how that is.” 

He groaned as the deep dull ache settled in between his thighs and lower stomach. The incessant nagging that was pulling at him and making him want to knot the woman beside him until she couldn’t handle it anymore. Until she was begging and screaming his name in bliss, until he couldn’t handle it anymore either and made her his. 

Adrien whined as his keys shook in his trembling hand, while he tried to unlock his front door. He dropped his keys at his feet, clutching his side and hissing in pain. 

“Here. I got it.” Marinette bent down to pick up his keys and his thoughts went elsewhere. 

He shook his lascivious thoughts away and watched her unlock his door and shove it open for him.

“Thanks.” He cleared his throat and hobbled in. 

Marinette gave him a concerned expression and shut the door behind herself, locking it for him. “Are you alright? I’ll make you some tea.”

“No tea.” Adrien raised his hand towards her. “I just- I just need a cold bath and I’ll be okay. Make yourself at home.”

“Are you sure?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. I- I’m sure. Actually-” Adrien thought for a moment, ripping off his coat.

“Yes?” Marinette stepped closer, causing her honey sweet scent to surround him. 

He whimpered, “You can-” He fought everything in himself to ask her to stay. To help satisfy his need, but he didn’t want to make her do that. To make her run from him, and he’d lose her forever. “-you can go home. I got it from here. Th-thank you, Mar- Marinette.” 

Adrien went to walk towards his bedroom, clutching the wall of the hallway. Marinette watched him stop and groan as another crack sounded and within moments, he was on the ground passed out.

“Adrien!” Marinette ran to him, kicking off her shoes and throwing off her coat. She fell to her knees and rolled him over, holding his head and looking over his body. “Adrien!” 

“Hm?” Adrien’s breath was shallow and he parted his lips, showcasing fangs. He barely opened his eyes to peer up at her, and she took in his cat-like gaze that was full of lust and a deep hunger. 

“Oh, Adrien.” Marinette sighed, touching his cheek. “Rut?”

“What?” His eyes flew open wide and he went to scramble away from her with a newfound strength that he didn’t know he had left in him. 

“You’re dealing with your rut. I’ve noticed that once a month you get like this and leave work early with some excuse. I- I’m sorry.” Marinette brought her hands to her face. “I- it’s okay. I-”

“I’m just sick.” Adrien cleared his throat and went to stand up, but Marinette stopped him. 

“I know you asked me about the werechat on purpose.” Marinette swallowed hard, holding his hand. “I- I’ve known you were him a long time, but your question only made me know for sure. And Adrien- I- I’m not scared of you. And-” She peered up at him with a concerned expression, taking in his wide and dilated eyes. “-I want to help you. So, tell me what to do. Anything.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and searched her gaze, as her scent intensified. “Tell me you know that you’re an Omega.” He licked his lips and his words came out in a whisper.

Marinette blushed and nodded. “I’ve suspected some time and- I’ve been having weird heat cycles. I just- I wasn’t sure.” 

Adrien suddenly sat up and wrapped her up into his arms, brushing his nose behind her earlobe to inhale her scent deeply. 

Her voice trembled as she clung to him, “You have no idea how long I’ve been dying to help you through your ruts. To take care of you.” 

“Same. I would watch you struggle through your heat and want to help, but I couldn’t.” Adrien began to press loving and doting kisses to her neck. 

Marinette let him nuzzle her neck with his nose, placing sweet kisses along her skin. “Let me help you, please?”

“Of course.” Adrien sighed, and Marinette pulled away to help him to his feet.

She helped him walk down the hallway to his bedroom. He stumbled and groaned along the way. “How long do you have before you transform, Adrien?”

“I- I don’t always transform during ruts, Marinette.” Adrien hissed as another crack sounded.

“You sure about that?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve learned to manage it. Just get me to the bathroom.” Adrien cleared his throat, and Marinette stumbled and got him to where he wanted. 

The room was modern with it’s white bathtub that was built for two and vast shower. Two sinks lined one wall with round mirrors above them. The lighting was better than most bathrooms in Paris and it really didn’t surprise him.

“Tub.” Adrien walked over to his bathtub and turned on the cold side, beginning to fill the tub. He grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking it up and over his head. “If you want to leave? I won’t blame you.” He hissed as another crack shot through his spine. 

Marinette turned around and took in his muscular back and how he was slightly hunched over in pain. His muscles flexed beneath his skin, and she shook her head when he peered over his shoulder with cat-like eyes. “I won’t leave you.” 

“Suit yourself.” Adrien undid his belt and yanked it from his jeans, undoing his pants in a haste to slip into the cold water. 

“Why does cold water help?” Marinette walked over towards him, as he settled into the freezing water.

“Brings down my temperature and stalls my transformations. I really can’t explain why. Ruts are a pain in the ass being alone. I won’t lie. I can only satisfy the surface with my hand.” Adrien blushed and sighed as the pain eased in his bones and muscles. “Fuck, that sucked.” 

“Sorry.” Marinette sat down beside the tub and folded her arms on the edge of it. “So, you just live in a bathtub for days?” She smirked, picking on him. “Rather than…” She brought one hand out to trail her fingertip between his abs and up his chest to rest her finger beneath his chin. She gently turned his attention towards her. “... ya know… sleeping around?”

Adrien searched her gaze for a moment with parted lips before they curled up in a smirk. He lowered his lashes. “What can I say, I’m picky.” 

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes, shoving his face away from her. “Does your father know?”

“Mm-hm.” Adrien sighed and sank lower into the water until his face was beneath the cold water. Bubbles came up to the surface from him breathing out. He sat up, flinging his wet hair back and rubbing his face with his hand. 

“Does your father- is your father a werechat too?” Marinette got lost in the way his slicked back wet hair made him more attractive and how his chiseled jawline was more defined now than before. 

“No, well. Maybe. Could explain why he’s such a dick at work, huh?” Adrien burst out laughing and Marinette gasped and slapped him on the bicep.

“Don’t be rude.” Marinette giggled and squealed when Adrien pulled her into the tub of freezing water. “Oh my God! How do you sit in this?” 

Adrien softly laughed and wrapped her up in his arms, warming her with his body heat. Her shivering soon calmed down as she became warm. “Like that.” 

Marinette snuggled her cheek against his warm chest with a sigh. His hardened length flexed against her ass and she squeaked. 

“Sorry.” Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s ok. Do you… want help with that?” Marinette blushed and Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m afraid if you help me with that particular thing then I won’t let you leave for a week.” Adrien cleared his throat and peered away to mumble. “Including the many spots at work.” 

Marinette shifted to straddle his lap, pushing him back by his chest. “Spots at work?”

“Did I say that out loud?” Adrien gave her a shit-eating grin, and she gave him an unamused expression. “Alright, alright, woman.” He laughed and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Once I have you, I’ll just crave you more and more until I claim you as mine. I can’t do that. Kittens won’t go over well with my father.”

“You mean breed me?” Marinette swallowed hard and watched him nod.

“The very statement.” Adrien sighed and touched her thighs with his hands. “Your clothes are soaked.” 

“Gee, I wonder who’s fault that is.” Marinette rolled her eyes and lifted her sweater up and over her head, leaving her in thin lingerie and stockings. “Better?” 

His hungry gaze ran down her slender body, taking in her hourglass figure and gorgeous breasts. “I don’t know if it’s better or more torturous for me.” He softly laughed with a blush. 

Marinette took his hands from her thighs and pinned them to the edges of the tub, leaning in to bring her lips close to his. “Better then.” Her voice came out dark and sultry and her warm breath feathered along his parted lips. 

“Is it?” Adrien swallowed hard. “You’re playing with something dangerous. Something a mouse shouldn’t be tempting.” 

“Mmmm… all I see is a pained kitty that needs taken care of.” Marinette let go of one of his hands to flick her index finger beneath his chin. “Or are you really something to be afraid of like the media says?” 

“You don’t know the half of it, Princess.” Adrien swallowed hard and closed his eyes to purr, as she scratched beneath his chin. 

She leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Scary things don’t purr like house cats.” 

Adrien growled from deep within his chest as he slowly opened his eyes to peer over her shoulder with glowing eyes. “House cats have claws too.” He suddenly touched her back, grazing his claws along her shoulder blades. He parted his lips to bite her shoulder, grazing his fangs against her sensitive skin and causing her to tremble. “Cold?” His warm voice ghosted along her shoulder.

“Nuh-uh.” Marinette gasped as his soft lips brushed along her skin. Another tremble ran through her body. “It’s you.”

“If I go further.” Adrien slowly brushed her bra strap off her shoulder, curling his claws beneath it. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself.” His fangs grazed her skin again, as he ghosted kisses up her neck. He brushed his nose along the scent point beneath her earlobe with a shuddering breath.

“Then don’t.” Marinette swallowed hard and her breasts rose and fell in quick pants, as she reached behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra. She sat back and let her straps fall down her arms, causing her breasts to bounce free in front of him. 

Another growl passed past his lips as he stared at her gorgeous breasts. Her peaked nipples grabbed his attention and he watched her brush her hair aside and down one shoulder. “If you want it… I’m here for you to take.” 

Adrien whined and suddenly cupped her breasts, hungrily licking his lips and running his thumbs over her nipples. He circled them and she tilted her head back to moan, rolling her hips against his hardened length. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.” Marinette ran her hands along his built shoulders and gripped them with a moan, peering through her dark lashes. “Knot me over-” She kissed his neck, “-and over-” She kissed his jawline, “-and over again.” She nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned, gripping her chin with his thumb and index finger and covering her wanton mouth with his own. 

He suddenly leaned forward to climb on top of her, leaning on the edge of the tub with his hands and causing his muscles to flex from bearing his weight. A smirk fell onto his lips as he slowly peered from her eyes to her lips and back up. “You asked for it.” 

“Do it.” Marinette challenged him with a voice laced in honey. “I want it.” 

Adrien ran his claw down between the valley of her breasts and down her slender stomach. He gently ran it over to her hip and ripped her panties from her body. She gasped and rolled her hips, running a hand down his body to wrap her slender fingers around his hardened length. 

He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand away, shaking his head. “Not yet. Let me play with you first.” 

Marinette swallowed hard and nodded as he lifted her foot from the water to gently trail kisses up her inner calf to her inner thigh. She gasped when she felt his fangs graze her sensitive skin to bite her stocking. He locked his cat eyes with her sultry gaze, as he slowly pulled the sheer fabric from her leg with only his teeth. She pointed her toe as her leg was freed from the material. 

She panted and gripped the edge of the tub with her fingers, as he made his way up her other leg to pull her last stocking off. He threw the wet items onto the bathroom floor, ran his claws up her outer thighs to grip her rounded behind, and lifted her hips from the cold water. The air kissed her sensitive folds, and she gasped with a shiver. 

Adrien gently blew on her swollen clit, causing her to tilt her head back in a moan. He smirked and parted his lips to run his hot tongue along one side of her folds. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue over her clit and down the other side. He sucked one of her plump lips into his hot mouth, teasing her with his tongue and lips. She gasped and rolled her hips, wiggling and begging for more. He softly chuckled and ran his tongue along her inner folds, grazing the sides and making her whimper. He gathered her swollen clit into his mouth and sucked on it, running his tongue along it in waves at the same time. 

She panted and moaned, gripping the sides of the tub until her knuckles turned white. She was so close. Her toes curled and her muscles tensed and trembled. Whimpers and moans fell from her lips like a prayer, as he continued to edge her. 

He took one of his hands from her behind to tease her outer lips lightly with his claws, bringing in a whole new sensation that had her whimpering louder and shivering harder. He circled her clit with his tongue and pulled away to blow on it. She gasped as he picked up the cold water and dripped it along her hot folds, creating a second sensation that drove her wild. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Marinette gave a whine and he softly laughed. “Evil.”

“I said I wouldn’t play nice.” His voice came out deeper and filled with temptation like a serpent in a utopian garden. Something that she was told not to touch, but she craved to. Begged to. Wanted to. 

“I don’t want nice.” Marinette peered down at him and watched his expression darken. 

Adrien suddenly yanked her down against his thighs and ran a hand up to her throat, spreading his slender fingers and gripping it gently. She gasped out a moan. He grazed his hand up to her chin, turning her head to the side to expose her neck. He gently brushed his fangs along her neck and whispered into her ear with a husky tone, “What do you want then?”

Only one word fell from her lips in a moan, “Danger.” 

Adrien moaned and ran his hand back down her neck to caress one of her breasts. She slowly turned her head to peer into his pained eyes.

She reached up and caressed his cheek with her eyelashes lowered. “I want you and only you.”

**Song that seems fitting:**

[ **Emperor's** **New Clothes by Pan!c at the Disco** ](https://youtu.be/7qFF2v8VsaA)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this so far. ^-^ I was so worried. haha**

Adrien’s gaze didn’t miss Marinette’s entrance from the elevator. Her lilac blazer dress was short and grazed along the middle of her thighs. Four gold buttons decorated the front and the deep ‘v’ front plunged and showcased that she lacked anything beneath it. She wore white thigh-high boots that had stiletto heels to die for. 

She brought her hands up to fix her high ponytail, causing the hem of the dress to really push the boundaries of their dress code. The sleeves fell down her wrists to showcase gold bracelets and she peered over her shoulder at him with a wink. She wasn’t playing fair and she knew it. He lowered his lashes and a low growl emanated from his chest, just loud enough for her to hear. 

Adrien caught up to her with his hands in the pockets of his light grey dress pants. He lowered his voice and it came out dark and sultry. “Are you trying to kill me where I stand?”

“What do you mean?” Marinette shrugged and smiled at a co-worker, signing something for them. 

“What do you mean, what do I mean? You know what you’re doing.” His voice came out dangerous through his clenched teeth. A hint of a fang flashed as his eyes glowed for a second, switching back to normal.

“Yeah.” Marinette flicked her ponytail, yanking her office door open and pausing in the doorway with a hand on her hip. “Working.” She slammed the door in his face and he huffed unamused.

She giggled and sat down at her desk, tugging down the hem of her dress and dramatically placing one leg over the other. Marinette shook her mouse to wake up her computer and her phone went off with a text from Mr. Agreste. 

“ _ Great _ .” She sighed and fished her phone from her purse.

She looked over the text and shook her head, replying to his royal pain in the ass.

**[Ms. Dupain-Cheng] Yes, everything is in order. The new line to set to launch this winter. Yes, Adrien got to the office. I woke him up this morning and got him out of bed on time. Yes, I am currently mocking up Spring’s collection. And yes, I will have your coffee on your desk in a moment.**

She rolled her eyes and threw her phone into her purse, getting up and tugging on the hem of her dress. She placed one foot in front of the other and swayed her hips, flinging her door open to head to the breakroom. 

Marinette grabbed a cup from the cabinet, reaching up on her tiptoes to grab it. A familiar set of fingers grazed her hand and curled around the handle of the mug, causing a smile to appear on her lips. 

A familiar masculine aura surrounded her as his nose ran along her neck and settled beneath her ear. “You know that dress is a little too short to be worn in the office? My father will have your head on a silver platter.”

“Too bad. I thought you liked me too.” Marinette took the cup from his hand and nudged him away with her behind. 

A chuckle echoed from behind her,as she walked over to grab the coffee pot to pour it into the cup. Adrien was suddenly beside her again, getting himself a cup. He poured sugar and cream into it, grabbing a stir stick to mix it. 

“I don’t know if I can save you from his claws, Princess.” Adrien smirked.

Marinette feigned a gasp, touching between her breasts. “A fine alpha such as yourself can’t protect his omega? I’m shocked.” She reached up, grazing the lapel of his suit coat and whispered into his ear. “Don’t have the balls to fight for me, yet you do to breed me?”

A low growl passed between them from his chest as he glared at her with a hungry expression. “You’re playing with fire, baby girl.” 

“Good. Better go appease your  _ scary  _ father. I hope I survive his  _ claws _ .” Marinette pat his chest and took off towards his father’s office. 

He clenched his hands in and out of fists before shaking his head and grabbing his coffee to carry to his own office. 

***

Marinette knocked on Gabriel Agreste’s office door. The familiar drone of ‘come in’ perked her interest and she opened the door. 

“I brought your coffee, just how you like it. Black,  _ like your soul. _ ” She spoke the last bit beneath her breath with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Good, good. Thank you. You may place it here on my desk.” Gabriel blindly waved to a spot on his desk, looking over his tablet and drawing something new.

“What are you working on?” Marinette set the cup down on his desk and peered over at his tablet.

“New purses for the summer line.” Gabriel stopped to grab the cup from his desk. “What’s my son working on?”

“He was grabbing coffee, sir. His schedule should be filled with interviews though.” Marinette swallowed hard. 

“And yours?” Gabriel peered over his wire framed glasses at her. Her sexy outfit finally registered with him and he frowned. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you are aware of our strict dress code, yes?”

“Yes, sir. I felt like wearing something I made recently and thought maybe we could add something similar to the line.” Marinette smirked and walked away and turned to pose for him. “What do you think?” 

Gabriel rubbed his chin with his fingertips. “You might be onto something as inappropriate as it is for my office.”

“Could revolutionize business attire. Work to a night out.” Marinette shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Do you have more like it?” Gabriel thought for a moment about how he could marry work attire with date attire.

“I have  _ a whole _ … weeks worth.” Marinette smiled with a devious expression.

“Perfect. I’d love to see them and the patterns used to make them. You’re onto something. For now, I need you to file these and email a few clients. Schedule a few interviews for me as well.” Gabriel went back to sketching and Marinette nodded, leaving his office. 

She walked down the hallway jabbing her elbow and whispering, ‘yes’. She had never made the man happy about something. This was the first time that he had approved of something she designed herself.

Her hips swayed as she opened her office door and threw it open, stopping with a gasp when she saw Adrien’s back. He was picking at something on her desk with a hand in his pocket. Her heart raced in her chest, as he peered over his shoulder with a smoldering expression.

“Did I startle the tempting mouse?” His eyes glowed and shifted to cat eyes and back to normal again as he let a fang peek from his full lips. “Because…” He let his fingertips drag along the top of her desk as he turned to walk towards her, watching the door drop shut behind her. He reached behind her to slowly lock it with a dangerous smirk. His gaze slowly traced up her body to lock with hers. “...you’ve done nothing but torture me all morning since you stepped out of that damn elevator.” His lips brushed along her sensitive neck. He curled her ponytail around his fist and tugged her head back, slowly licking up her neck. “Your scent is everywhere in this damn office and is driving me royally mad. Making me want to slam you against every surface and wall and fuck you senseless. Making me want to make you scream my name so everyone here knows who you belong to.” He ran his other hand down her back and beneath the short hem of her dress to grip her ass. “And someone isn’t wearing panties. What else are you missing, Princess?” 

He took his hand from her ass and ran his finger down the edge of the lapel of her dress, pulling it to the side to capture her peaked nipple with his hot mouth. “No bra? Are you trying to make me fuck you?” 

“Maybe.” Marinette sighed as he licked the curve of her breast and nibbled his way up to her neck. 

He purred and ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked her top one with a low growl. “Gonna get yourself in trouble.” 

“I didn’t get to play with you last night.” Marinette whispered with a smirk. 

“And you wanna play in the office?” Adrien let his lips brush against hers with each word.

“Mm-hm.” Marinette licked his lips and ran her teeth along his bottom one with a needy expression. “Show me what you  _ need  _ from your omega.” 

Adrien growled and suddenly let her hair go to lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to her desk and sat her on top of it. His fingers ghosted along her thighs and she kept her hands behind her on the top of the desk. Her breasts rose and fell with each lingering breath as she watched him with parted lips. He slowly parted her thighs and her heady scent overwhelmed him and made his eyes become slits and glow. His nails transformed into claws and his canines elongated into fangs with need. 

“You need me. I know you do. So take me. Right now. Here.” Marinette panted each word and he didn’t need anything more. 

Adrien unzipped his slacks and gripped her hips, yanking her to the edge of the desk and thrusting into her. They both groaned in unison, as her tight pussy clenched around his hard cock. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he leaned down and began to pump into her. The desk shook with each thrust, causing her stuff to fall off of it, and they didn’t give a shit. She gasped and bit his shoulder to silence her moan, as he ran the tip of his nose along her neck and beneath her earlobe. He tilted his head up to lick along her scent point, tasting how sweet she was. 

His cock swelled with each thrust, enticing her swollen bundle of nerves and making her curl her toes in her boots. She ran her hands up to his face, caressing his cheeks and bringing his swollen lips down onto her own. He shoved her up her desk and pushed the rest of her shit off of it. She gasped and moaned, sweeping her tongue along his. She wrapped her legs around his hips and the heels of her boots dug into his ass, causing him to growl out a groan. 

He couldn’t get enough of her. Her pussy was so wet and tight. It squeezed his cock in the most intoxicating way and her scent permeated and strengthened around them, causing him to lose complete control. He thrusted harder and faster, sitting back on his heels to place her ankles onto his shoulders. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her behind from the desk to slam into her harder and faster. The sounds of his cock slipping in and out of her entrance made him moan louder. She ran her hand between her thighs to circle her own clit, speeding up her fingers and parting her lips to cum hard. 

Adrien reached up to slip two fingers into her mouth to silence her screams of bliss. “Shh…” 

The feeling of his swollen tip locking her in place made her fall over the edge again as it pressed against her g-spot. 

She mumbled around his fingers, “ _ Fuck, oh my God. _ ” 

Adrien smirked and softly laughed at her reaction. “Didn’t know knotting could feel so good?”

Marinette couldn’t find words. All she could do was shake her head. She closed her eyes and sucked on his fingers, sweeping her tongue along them as if she was servicing him. 

A groan escaped his lips as he removed his fingers to slam his fist down on the top of her desk after putting her legs back around his hips. She gasped and gripped the back of his suit coat with her nails as he thrusted faster, keeping her in place with his cock and body. 

She slowly opened her eyes to peer into his as she watched his cheeks flush. He was so close and his swollen tip teased and lured her into a third orgasm. The fear of someone walking in on them made her adrenaline rush. His fangs grazed her pulse point and he nipped her skin, eliciting a whimper from her lips. 

Adrien shuddered and his knees widened, making her legs spread more. His jaw tightened and he bit back a growl as he came hard within her in several streams. She gasped and bit into his suit coat as she came again, while he filled her and stretched her open with his pulsing cock. He bit her shoulder to silence the growl that had built up in his chest. It wasn’t enough and his desire for her was only growing. It was day one of the madness and he still had six more to go. He didn’t know how he would survive it or if she would. 

He pulled out of her and got up, helping her off her desk. He put himself away and zipped up his pants, taking in the mess she had left behind from being so wet. 

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled with a blush. “How do you plan to hide the evidence?” 

Adrien shrugged off his coat and folded it over an arm, using it to hide the stains on his pants. “I have a change of clothing in my office.”

“Of course you do.” Marinette flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, causing her scent to waft over to him again like a tempting dessert that he wanted to indulge in again.

A low growl rumbled from his chest and he threw his coat to lunge at her again, pinning her against the wall of windows that looked over Paris. He undid his pants and began to thrust into her against the glass with one of her hands pinned above her head. Marinette tilted her head up as he began to bite her neck. She parted her lips and watched over his shoulder with her lashes low. If this was how it was going to go, she was more than game.

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Baddest by K/DA feat. (G)I-DLE, Bea Miller, Wolftyla** ](https://youtu.be/RkID8_gnTxw)

[ **White Noise by Disclosure feat. AlunaGeorge (thank you lalunaoscura for the song lol)** ](https://youtu.be/bkk2H3Ztrfk)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's my birthday today! I'm a year older and feel old! LOL Anyway, here is the next update for this short story. ^-^ I hope you enjoy. There is Monster/Human smut in here. Guess I should warn that. XD**

Marinette sat at the cafe with Alya, taking a bite of her salad. Alya sighed and brought her coffee to her lips, taking a sip. 

“Gabriel was in the office today and he’s supposed to be in tomorrow too.” Marinette grumbled and Alya burst out laughing.

“Isn’t he there everyday?” Alya raised an eyebrow at her.

“Actually, no. The man still will avoid coming into the office like the plague. He tends to come in only when he has to and he can’t send Nathalie in to do his bidding.” Marinette sighed and played with her salad.

“And what about golden boy?” Alya smirked at her best friend.

“What about him?” Marinette shoved salad in her mouth to silence herself.

“How is he doing?” Alya giggled and pushed her friend.

Marinette rolled her eyes and swallowed her food before talking. “Still being a pain in my ass with waking up late all the time. I managed to get him out of bed yesterday in time to show up.” 

“For being trained all his life to do what his daddy asked of him, you’d think he would get up early all the time.” Alya joked and took a bite of her sandwich.

“It’s fine. I can handle it. That’s the only complaint I have with him. Besides, his father is a pain in my ass.” Marinette giggled and blushed.

Alya circled her index finger at her. “Something else happened.”

“No…” Marinette shook her head and waved her friend away.

“M, I can see it on your face. Spill the deets, girl!” Alya giggled and watched her friend groan.

“I… met someone.” 

“If that someone doesn’t begin with the letter A, I will lose my shit.” Alya teased her.

“May...be…” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. 

“So you did sleep with him.” Alya giggled and Marinette whined. 

“Alya!” She spoke her name beneath her breath and hid her face behind her hand.

“You… didn’t. Just it looks like it by the way you’re reacting to me.” Alya giggled harder and rolled her eyes. “Look, Nino and I do shit all the time. We’re not kids anymore. It’s okay to live a little bit. Let loose and have fun!” 

“I know. I just- is it wrong that we went from zero to sixty?” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ear.

“No, not you two.” Alya burst out laughing and took a drink from her cup. “You two should have been dating ages ago.”

“But we’re… not dating. We’re just-” Marinette thought for a moment.

“You’re together right and feel more for one another than just lust?” Alya searched her friend’s gaze. 

“Yes.” Marinette didn’t have to think hard to answer her question.

“And he feels the same?” Alya raised her eyebrow.

She thought about the first day she had offered to be there for him and how he had spilled his feelings for her and how special she was. She knew the answer and Alya smiled.

“Then you’re dating.” Alya snorted and finished eating, ignoring her friend’s love dazed expression.

***

The cold night air felt good rustling through his black fur. The way his claws grazed the concrete rooftops as he bounded and leaped across Paris only made him feel more free, yet caged at the same time. He wasn’t himself when he was in this body. He had lived his life knowing what perfect meant and it didn’t include being covered in fur with sharp teeth and running on all fours through the streets of this amazing city. 

Chat sighed and stalled on a hotel’s rooftop, peering over the edge and catching a glimpse of a man being attacked by a woman with a knife. He growled and leaped down, knocking the woman over and saving the man. 

The man peered up at him with fear in his eyes, struggling beneath Chat before taking off screaming. Chat whined and meowed, scaling the building beside himself to take off again. He spent his whole night defending people in trouble and managing to scare the people he saved in the process. He groaned as his body cracked and he leapt down into a dark alley, letting his body rebreak and form back into his human self. Each joint and crack sent a scream ricocheting from his lips, as he curled up on the concrete floor with his knees to his chest. 

He panted as the cold night air sent a shiver through him before he weakly stood up and hurried to his apartment, hoping no one caught a glimpse of him. Nothing was worse in his mind then the thought of being caught nude as Adrien Agreste. One of the most known models and men in Paris.

Adrien couldn’t close his front door fast enough. He locked it and panted with his palms flat against his door. His chest rose and fell, as he ran his hand down his face and kicked off the door with his foot. He hurried to his bathroom, punching on the shower and letting the cold water wash over his heated skin. He slammed his fist against the tile wall and hit his forehead against it, letting the water cascade down his aching back muscles. 

“Fuck it.” He shoved the water to boiling hot and let the steam billow up around him. 

He hated it. Hated being cursed and known as the Werechat of Paris. That headline haunted him since the day it came out. Nothing was worse than seeing a bounty out for his head when all he was doing was protecting the weak. It was his curse and also his blessing. 

Adrien remembered the day it was bestowed upon him by an old Chinese man in a massage parlor. Master Fu was his name. He knew old Chinese medicine and had promised him good fortune and freedom, but what he had delivered was a curse and ill fortune. Something that Adrien would give back if he could. He sighed and ran his hands through his wet hair, leaning back to let the warm water run over his face. 

“Some good luck.” Adrien scoffed and grabbed his soap to begin washing the dirt and blood from his body. The rusty water that cascaded down his body swirled as it went down the drain and he watched his sin being washed away. But even though the evidence was gone… he still carried the memories in his heart and something about that hurt more. 

And to top it off, his cock was throbbing between his thighs and begging to be inside Marinette again. His fangs pulsed with the need to sink into something and his fingers craved to grip her hips, while he thrusted into her from behind. He was suddenly out of the shower within moments with his phone in his hand and her number dialed.

“Marinette?” His voice came out weak and laced with pants.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He could tell that Marinette was already getting up and throwing on her shoes.

“I need you.” 

“Coming.” 

He heard her hang up and he let his phone drop beside his hips, as he laid back on the bed. His hardened length flexed between his thighs as his bones began to crack again. He whined and wrapped his hand around his cock, running it up and down along it. He had just transformed, why was it happening again? 

He groaned and tried to satiate himself by pumping his hand up and down his cock to no avail. It did nothing but amp him up more. His senses heightened and he screamed out as his bones cracked, causing him to let go of his dick and grip the sheets for relief. 

He rolled to the floor on all fours and peered up as he clenched his eyes tightly shut with a loud primal yell. Chat could suddenly smell  _ her _ everywhere. She was just down the street. He huffed and his warm breath came out as white puffs of smoke. He growled from deep within his chest and leaped through his glass paned double doors, shattering the glass as he leaped up onto the edge of his balcony. 

A loud growl echoed across Paris before he sniffed the air again, taking off when he smelled her scent. He bounded across rooftops, making it way to where he knew that she was. She was just around the corner and he spotted her in her red peacoat. He purred and leaped down in front of her, watching her gasp and clutch her coat with her hand. 

“Chat?” Marinette swallowed hard and blinked for a moment, shivering from being overly cold. “Chat Noir? Adrien?” 

A whine and purr escaped his lips as he walked up to her on all fours and rubbed his head against her legs, circling her. She crouched down and held his head, brushing her fingers along his cheeks and scratching the soft fluffy fur around his neck. He sat with his head held high, panting and causing puffs of white smoke to billow out into the cold air. She nuzzled the side of his face and ran her hand down along his stomach. His fur was so soft, and she got lost in it as she ran her fingers through it. 

A deep purr radiated from his chest and through his body as she ran her hand down between his haunches, finding where he was aching to be touched. He began to nuzzle her neck, licking her pulse point and smelling the scent spot beneath her earlobe. His purring sped up, as she grazed her hand along his velvety cock. 

“We need to get you home so I can help you.” Marinette gasped when his cock hardened more, causing the tip to swell and redden. Her fingers explored the hairless head, circling it and eliciting a growl from his chest. His hips began to rock and a whine teased her ear as he began to lick her in bliss. “Okay, kitty. C’mon.” She removed her hand from his cock with one more stroke and Chat grabbed her shirt to throw her onto his back, taking off towards his apartment. 

She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, holding onto his fur and petting him, as he leaped across buildings towards his place. He landed on the balcony with a thud and she gasped as she peered up to see his broken doors. “Oh Kitty…” 

He walked in front of her, peering over his shoulder and nodding for her to follow him inside. She sighed and followed him, watching him shake the snow from his dark fur. She walked up and ran her hand down his back, hearing him purr. Chat rolled over onto his back, and she ran her fingers down his stomach and grazed her fingers over his hardened length again. 

She took in how the fur was shorter on his shaft and felt more like velvet than anything else. It was extremely soft and flexed when she barely grazed it. A pant escaped Chat’s lips as he got lost in the way her fingers grazed along his hot cock. He touched her wrist with his paw and she wrapped her fingers around it, coaxing the rouged smooth head to appear again. Precum spilled from the tip and down the side of his swollen tip. It swelled the more she grazed it with her thumb and he closed his eyes and whimpered. 

“What do you need from me?” Marinette searched him, running her other hand up and down his haunches. 

Chat slowly opened his eyes and peered at her, while she continued to run her hand up and down his velvety cock. A deep purr ran through him as his back legs twitched and flexed. 

“Is this what you need, hm?” Marinette sped up her hand, placing her palm on the exposed tip and slowly rotating it around. He grabbed her hand from the tip and began to lick it as she used her other hand to focus on the head. She did short and quick movements around the sensitive tip, causing it to swell more as he growled. His hide legs spread more and he rocked his hips. “Roll over, mon chaton.” Her voice came out as a whisper and she let him go so he could get onto his paws. 

She got in front of him on her knees and scratched along his neck as she ran her hand back down his stomach, stroking his fur and watching his hips buck. “I know, I know. I have you.” 

A whimper escaped his lips, as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock again. This time he bucked his hips into her hand, panting against her shoulder and causing his hot breath to ghost along her skin. She moaned and panted along with him, tugging on the soft fur between her fingers.

“It’s okay.” Marinette whispered into his ear and watched his ears go back as his cock began to knot in her hand. She curled her fingers tighter around his dick, letting the swollen tip lock in her fist. 

Chat began to thrust harder into her hand and faster, chasing the orgasm that was building at the base of his spine. His tail whipped around and curled around her waist, holding her in place. It tightened and flexed as a tremble ran through his body. She felt his cock pulse as warm cum spilled from the tip and landed on her coat with each pump of his hips. A growl echoed out with a rumbling purr as he came hard, pumping into her hand harder. 

She calmed him down by running her fingers through his soft fur and he panted and licked his lips. His bones cracked and he cried out as he began to transform back into Adrien with each gentle stroke of her hand. She watched him transform back into himself with his head in her lap and his knees pressing against his chest. He shivered and she wrapped him up in her arms, comforting him. 

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” Adrien whimpered and burst into tears in her lap. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Marinette ran her fingers along his jawline and brought his gaze up to hers. “It’s okay.” 

He searched her gaze and the nagging returned between his thighs. He whined and covered his eyes with his fists. “I just want it to stop, but you smell so damn good and I can’t get enough and-”

He stopped and suddenly smelled something menacing and threatening. He growled and stood up, shoving Marinette behind himself. 

“What is it?” Marinette panted as he stood in front of her with his arms out.

“Alpha.” Adrien glanced around and sniffed, smelling someone approaching. “Not a werechat, but-”

“Well, well. What do we have here? A cat protecting a poor defenseless mouse?” A man leapt down onto the balcony and Marinette peered around Adrien to see who was talking.

A man with teal tipped hair and a black leather jacket stepped into the apartment with leather boots and tight black jeans. “Seems you have something I want.” The moonlight caught one of his slender fangs and Adrien growled. 

“You can’t have her!” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s upper arms, shoving her into his bathroom to get her out of harm’s way. 

He held his hands out at his sides and the bones in his fingers cracked as they became clawed paws. Adrien shook his head and growled as he fell on all fours to become Chat again. His long tail whipped back and forth through the air and the man in front of him slowly tilted his head back and forth, cracking his own neck.

“You wanna play? I’ll play!” He screamed as his bones cracked and he transformed into a gorgeous teal and turquoise viper. A hiss passed his jaws as he slithered around Chat, striking every so often to try and scare him off. 

Chat hissed back, leaping to claw at the massive snake. Viperion hissed in a laugh as he whipped his tail and striked Chat across the face. Chat growled and swiped his claws across the snake’s cheek, causing blood to spray across the room. Viperion struck out and bit the side of Chat’s neck, causing a whine to echo through the apartment. 

He reached up and got his paw between Viperion’s jaws and his neck, shoving the snake from his skin. The snake flew across the apartment and crashed into Adrien’s television, putting a massive crack across the screen. 

Chat planted his paws and his breathing came out in loud pants as a sinister growl echoed from his chest. He heard the door to his bathroom open and he peered over his shoulder, giving the snake a chance to escape. 

“Chat?” Marinette nudged the door open with her nose and he froze, getting lost in her rich red fur and black markings. 

A growl emanated from his chest as he took off towards her, spinning around her and sniffing her. She smelled like strawberries and buttery desserts, driving a primal need through him.  _ My Marinette _ . She panted and closed her ice blue eyes as he nuzzled her neck with his head, coating her in his own scent and marking her as his. 

“What was that?” She asked as he curled his tail around her. 

“Viperion.” Chat hissed the name through his teeth and she whimpered. “He wanted what was mine, but he can’t have you.”

“A snake after a cat?” Marinette whined and Chat nodded. Her chest rose and fell as heat pooled between her back legs. She whimpered and Chat nuzzled her more. 

He slowly peered down at her, sniffing the air around her. She was beginning to go into heat, he could smell it in the air. Her scent became sickeningly sweet and the way she was panting and being antsy only made it obvious.

“Heat?” Chat purred and circled her once more.

“I think?” Marinette swallowed hard, watching him growl and breathe in her scent. “Second time this has happened to me, to be honest. I was cold earlier and that’s always a sure sign that it’s about to happen, I think. For me at least.” 

Chat nodded and nuzzled her back with his nose to get her to stand up. Her hind legs trembled as she stood up and made her way towards him. He grabbed the duvet from his bed with his sharp teeth and laid it on the ground. He used his paws to build a space for her to get warm. She shivered and curled up in a ball on the fluffy duvet, peering up at him with parted lips. 

Her scent intoxicated him and lured him towards her shuddering form. Chat licked his fangs and watched her writhe in pain as her bones cracked. Marinette clung to his fur as she transformed back into her human form, causing Chat to do the same. 

Adrien panted and peered down at her. The swollen tip of his cock grazed between her wet folds, gathering her slick arousal onto it and making his smooth skin glisten. She shivered and whimpered as his cock teased between her wet lower lips. His cock brushed against her sensitive clit, making it swell and harden with each tantalizing touch. She gripped his biceps and raised her hips to catch the tip of his cock on her soaking wet entrance. 

“ _ Please. _ ” Marinette whimpered and Adrien groaned, sliding into her with one slow thrust. 

She gasped and cried out, clinging to his back as she bit into his shoulder. Her sharp fangs nipped his skin, as he bit her shoulder in return with his own. They cried out and moaned in unison, as they moved their hips against one another. He intertwined his fingers with hers and slammed her hands above her head, pressing his claws into the backs of her hands while she did the same to his. A hiss passed their lips as he began to pump into her harder and their claws marked each other's skin. Marinette moaned and rolled her hips against his, wrapping her legs around his hips and locking him in place. 

“Knot me, please.” Marinette begged as his body began to warm hers. The heat on her chilled body made her shiver and whine as it comforted her and made her feel safe. 

“I’ll do better than that.” Adrien traced her ear with nibbles and kisses. “I’ll claim you again and make you mine.” 

Marinette let out a loud moan as his cock swelled within her and locked her further in place so that she couldn’t pull away, not that she wanted to. She loved him and wanted nothing more than to please him and be pleasured by him. His thrusts sped up and he moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. 

They gripped each other’s hands tighter as they trembled and let go. His cock pulsed and flexed with each release, filling her and stretching her open. Marinette let go, causing her body to tug on his cock and clench around it. 

She slammed her hands down on his back, raking her claws along his back and leaving lines in their wake. Adrien groaned and continued to pump into her until she shuddered and came again. He laid on top of her and kept his cock tucked inside her, stroking her hair behind her ears with his fingers. She wiggled and whimpered, wanting more from him.

“Hang on, shh shh.” Adrien tried to calm her down, trailing kisses along her cheeks and lips. 

“I need more.” Marinette whimpered and peered into his eyes. 

“I know and I’ll give you more, Princess.” Adrien brushed his lips against hers, moaning when her tongue dipped between his to run along his soft tongue. 

“I need it now. I need to be bred, please. Let me help you and you help me in return.” Marinette searched his gaze and he nodded.

“How are we explaining a baby to my father? How are we explaining this to my father?” Adrien panted and began to harden within her again, slowly thrusting and growling as his need built up again.

“More fucking, less talking.” Marinette reached up to grip his hair and yanked him down into a hunger filled kiss, locking him inside her with her legs around his hips. 

***

Adrien cleared his throat as he walked into the office the next morning. They had spoken about what he was going to say to his father all night and he had barely slept. He knew that she had to be just as tired, if not more. 

He fixed his green silk tie with his hands, as he headed to his father’s office. He took a breath outside of it and thought about what he was going to say. Marinette wasn’t just any employee, she was his father’s chosen assistant for him. Nathalie and Audrey had suggested that Marinette be Adrien’s personal assistant and she had agreed to the job offer. And now Adrien regretted it more than ever because he had to walk into his father’s office to deliver the news that he was with Marinette and that she was his chosen. 

He knocked on the door and a familiar ‘come in’ had him opening the door to two men laughing. Adrien peered up and froze at the site of a teal-tipped dark haired man.

“Adrien, this is Luka Couffaine. Luka, this is my son and the ambassador of  _ Gabriel _ , Adrien Agreste.” Gabriel gestured between the two men and the air thickened between them.

**One Song I wrote to:**

[ **34+35 by Ariana Grande** ](https://youtu.be/B6_iQvaIjXw)


	4. Chapter 4

Electricity burned through the air between the two men as silence filled the room. Gabriel peered between the two men and Luka was first to step forward with his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you.” Luka winked at Adrien and a growl built up in his chest in return.

“Pleasure.” Adrien growled the word, slamming his hand into Luka’s to shake it twice with a hard movement. His eyes flashed a neon green and shifted back to normal, causing the man to smirk and flash his own glowing teal eyes. 

“Mr. Couffaine will be helping with the make-up on this newest line.” Gabriel waved a pen through the air. “Why don’t you show him around to meet the rest of the staff?” 

Adrien growled and went to hiss when Gabriel glared up at him to behave. Adrien let his fangs relax and clenched his fists, causing his claws to bite into his palms. “Yes, father.” 

“Good. Meet me for lunch later. You are dismissed.” Gabriel waved them off and Adrien shoved the door open a little too hard, causing the glass to shatter. “Oh and Adrien?”

“Yes, father?” Adrien clenched his hands again as Luka slipped past him, hissing low enough for only him to hear.

“Try not to damage more of the office’s property.” 

“Yes…father.” Adrien spoke between his clenched teeth and Luka snickered. “Shut up.” 

“Nothing you can say will scare me or keep me away from your little snack.” Luka whispered as Adrien walked past him.

Adrien suddenly growled and swung around to pin Luka against a wall with his forearm pressed against Luka’s windpipe. He got into his face and bared his fangs at the pinned man. “You so much as speak her name and I will bite your jugular and drag you around Paris as a trophy.”

“Big words for such a small pussy cat that lacks the balls to stand up to his father.” Luka spit in Adrien’s face.

Adrien growled and snarled at him, slamming him against the wall and choking him again. “Shut up and follow me you damn snake.”

“Viper, actually, and I have twice the  _ talent _ as you have.” Luka looked down Adrien’s body and away, eliciting a growl from the man pinning him. His gaze caught Marinette’s as she walked towards them in a short white dress with a red blazer over it. Black lace ran along the neckline to accent it and her black boots ran up to her thighs. “There she is. The mouse.” 

“Don’t you dare touch her.” Adrien growled in his ear.

“Why not? You’re supposed to introduce me to the staff. Is she not a part of the staff your dear father mentioned?” Luka smirked and Adrien whined.

“Adrien?” Marinette ran up to him and froze with her eyebrow raised when she noticed he was pinning the new employee against the wall by his neck.

“Yeah?” Adrien removed his arm from the man, and Marinette watched the other guy rub his throat.

“Are you alright?” Marinette thought he looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“I am. Hi, my name is Luka Couffaine. I’m new here with the make-up department.” Luka held out his hand and she shook it with an unsure expression. 

“Nice. I’m Marinette. Adrien’s assistant and Gabriel Agreste’s intern.” Marinette went to pull her hand away, but he held onto it a little longer. “Okay…” She pulled hers from his grasp and peered up at Adrien with a worried expression. “I was actually wondering if I could borrow Mr. Agreste for something in my office.” 

Adrien perked up and slid up to her. “Of course. Luka, why don’t you go to the make-up department and meet me there. It’s down the hall and to the right.”

Luka growled and watched Adrien rush off with the mouse. 

Marinette tugged Adrien down the hallway and he looked around them, yanking her into another room. “What?”

Adrien shook his head and lifted her up against the wall placing her legs over his shoulders and burying his face between her thighs. She gasped and gripped his hair in her hands as he ran his tongue along her folds, teasing her clit and sucking on it. She rolled her hips as her arousal ran down his chin and neck. His fingers dipped inside her soaking wet pussy. He curled his fingers just enough to press against her swollen bundle of nerves, grazing along it and causing her to pant. Her hips rocked and grinded down against his fingers and mouth as her toes curled.

“ _ Adrien, I’m gonna- ah.”  _

Adrien tried to shush her, but his warm breath feathered along her wet folds and made her mewl louder. He growled and pulled his fingers from her pussy, lifting and dropping her down to land on his thighs. She gasped and rolled her hips, begging for his cock. Adrien quickly undid his pants and pinned her to the wall, fucking her against it. She parted her lips to cry out and cum, causing him to slip his fingers between her lips to silence her moans. 

“Sh, sh. I don’t want anyone asking me questions.” Adrien whispered against her ear and softly groaned as she sucked on his fingers, cleaning her arousal from them with her tongue. “ _ Fuck. _ ” 

Marinette gazed at him with a loving expression as he focused on her, bringing her over the edge in time with him and filling her again. She panted and came again with his fingers in her mouth. 

Adrien removed his fingers to grip the back of her head and kiss her hard on the lips, sliding down to the ground and keeping his softening cock within her warm pussy. He laid her down and brushed her hair behind her ears as she gripped at his biceps and panted. 

“What are we going to do about the snake?” Marinette licked her lips, letting the familiar face register. 

“Let him try. He won’t get what’s mine.” Adrien touched her stomach and felt her fingers run along his cheeks, pulling him down to kiss her again.

“No one can take me from you.” Marinette let tears fall as his cock pulsed within her. “I want more. I can’t get enough, but we can’t stay here long.”

“Stay with me then.” Adrien panted and began to thrust within her again, whimpering at how good it felt to have her warm pussy wrapped around his throbbing arousal.

“Okay.” Marinette whispered against his lips. “But we can’t keep going here.”

“To hell we can’t.” Adrien ran a hand up her thigh, pushing her leg further up his back and thrusting into her again. 

***

Adrien met Luka in the makeup department, straightening his suit. Marinette was safely back in her office, working on her tasks for the day. Adrien had specifically given her tasks that would keep her busy in there for the remainder of the day. 

“Where’s your  _ talented _ assistant?” Luka’s voice came out as an alluring hiss.

“Working on a few tasks for me. I see you’ve met the makeup team already.” Adrien gestured towards the crew of people it took to do the models’ makeup for the brand. 

“I have.” Luka nodded and cleared his throat. “Quite a talented team, you have here.”

“We try.” Adrien sighed and walked past Luka with a dangerous expression. “But you have yet to prove your talent,  _ hatchling _ .” 

The nickname made Luka’s cold blood run hot as he seethed and clenched his fists. “I’ll show you alright, but only if you let me show my skills on your assistant.”

“What?” Adrien swallowed hard and flashed a glance over at Luka.

“You heard me. Let me show my skills on your girl and your father doesn’t hear about his cursed son breeding in his office under his nose.” Luka smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Or would you rather your daddy hear about what you just did to your assistant in the other roo-”

Adrien covered his mouth with his hand. “Shush. Fine. But you lay one finger on what’s mine and I end you, got it?” He pulled out his phone as Luka raised his hands in surrender. “Damn serpent.” 

“Damn cat. I have to touch her to do her makeup, you ass.” Luka mumbled back as he watched the man text Marinette.

“You know what I am referring to.” Adrien cursed back at him and finished up the text, sending it.

Sweat began to break out on Adrien’s skin again as his bones cracked once. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on anything but the pain, heat, and the incessant need for Marinette’s pussy wrapped around his dick.

“You’re in your rut.” Luka smirked as he realized the man beside him was weaker than he let on. “Aren’t you?”

Adrien glared at him and shoved his damp bangs back with a growl. “You know nothing.”

“I know a cat in a rut and I say you are the very definition. And that means….” Luka walked up to him with a dangerous expression. “You’re more vulnerable than you appear.” 

“You don’t know shit.” Adrien seethed and tried to ignore the man in front of him. 

Luka ran his fingertip along Adrien’s suit and watched the man cringe in pain. “Your bones are breaking and rebreaking over and over again. The room is hot and that pathetic dick of yours is begging to be touched by the very mouse in the other room. Yet even though you bred her in that room… you need more. You won’t stop until she carries your kittens and you’re on a clock that is ticking in your head as we speak because while you can ignore that you are cursed to be a cat… you can’t ignore your  _ instincts _ .” He hissed the last word and his forked tongue ran along Adrien’s ear, causing him to shiver. “Is that right? Oh tell me I’m right.” 

Adrien clenched his teeth and his neck cracked as the bone broke. He didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t in the best position. Didn’t want to admit that he wanted Marinette now more than ever. Didn’t want to let the damn snake win. 

He suddenly slammed his fist down onto one of the glass desks, shattering it and making the makeup team jump. “Sorry.” Adrien shook off his bloody fist and cleared his throat. “I’m- I’m just gonna go take care of this. Sorry, everyone.”

Luka smirked and glared at Adrien, as he watched the man walk out of the room with a bloody fist.

  
  


***

Marinette honestly didn’t know how to respond to the text on her phone. She had stared at it a few minutes, groaning at the cramping happening in her lower stomach. She took a deep breath and a sip of water before pocketing her phone and heading to the makeup room. 

She stopped in the hallway, seeing Adrien clutching something that was dripping crimson liquid onto the floor. Her hand went to her lips and she ran towards him, tripping into him and gripping his forearm.

“What happened?” Marinette took his bleeding hand from his other one and looked it over. Shards of glass poked out in jagged lines and she shook her head. “You need to be more careful, reckless cat.” 

“Sorry.” Adrien ran his good hand through his hair. “Mr. Couffaine wants to-”

Marinette placed her finger over his lips and shook her head. “He can wait. C’mon, let me fix you.” 

Adrien sighed and gave in as she led him back to her office. “You don’t have to.”

“You’re in my care. I need to help you. Plus, I’m your assistant so let me assist you.” Marinette winke and opened her desk drawer to pull out a first aid kit. “You’re lucky I keep one of these in my desk.” 

Adrien warmly smiled and sat on the edge of her desk with his hand out. She grabbed a pair of tweezers and began to pull out the glass from his hand. He hissed and flinched with each tug of the sharp material being freed from his hand. Sweat broke out on his brow and Marinette sighed.

“You should be at home resting.” Marinette sighed and continued to pull glass from his skin. “Not here dealing with this bullshit.” 

“I’m fine. I got it.” Adrien sighed and watched her tend to his wound. 

“Yeah, I see you’re handling it well. How much of  _ Gabriel _ have you destroyed today?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. 

Adrien ran his finger along her thigh, pulling up her short dress. “How many pants have you ruined by wearing this negligee.” 

“Adrien Agreste!” Marinette smacked his hand away from her hip with a giggle. “You’re gonna get yourself in more trouble.” 

A corner of his lips curled up and a whine passed them, as her fingers trailed down to the bulge in his dress pants. “How long can we make Mr. Couffaine wait?” 

Marinette tightened the bandage too tight to bring his mind back to the trouble at hand. Adrien groaned and cringed as it stung. “Ow, what was that for?”

“For not focusing on the fact that there is a serpent in the office and you can’t think with your damn head right now.” Marinette glared at him and he smirked about to make a joke. “Don’t even-” 

Adrien leaned down to nuzzle his nose against her neck, “But I’m so needy…” 

“I know, kitty.” Marinette ran her hands along his thighs and he widened them with a purr. 

He slowly licked up her neck to nibble on her scent spot behind her earlobe. “I need you.” His voice came out as a dark whisper against her ear and she trembled all over, soaking her panties in the process. “I can tell you do too.” 

“I’m- I’m trying to focus on work right now and not on what my instincts need right now. Trying to focus on helping you. Now, let’s get this over with and then we can go deal with our own problems.” Marinette ran her hand between his thighs, feeling him flex against her fingertips. She skirted her fingers over his taut balls and felt the rumble of his purr go through his body. He nuzzled her neck more and she sighed. “Sit back for me.” 

Adrien placed his hands behind himself, and she quickly undid his buckle and pants. He panted and sweat, feeling hotter by the moment. Marinette peered up at him from his throbbing cock to his glistening face and parted lips. 

“Poor baby. So hot and aching.” Marinette ran her hands up to undo his tie, loosening it around his neck and undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Hang on.”

Adrien swallowed hard and watched her grab her cup of iced tea. She pulled ice from it and he shivered when she ran the ice cube along his heated skin. She gently brushed it down both sides of his neck and down between his pecs. He moaned and closed his eyes, getting lost in how the cold felt on his hot skin. It melted the ice within seconds and he was suddenly begging for more. 

Marinette warmly smiled and grabbed another cube, running it along his bottom lip. Adrien parted his lips and she slipped one inside to cool down his mouth. 

She placed another cube of ice into her mouth, holding it with her lips, as she gripped his thighs. Adrien watched her lean down to run the cold ice along the length of him. He hissed and raised his hips, as she continued to tease his warm cock with the ice. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Adrien gasped and moaned as she worked him with the ice cube, cooling him down and causing the ache to calm a little. 

Marinette peered up at him, wrapping her lips around the side of his hardened length when the ice fully melted. The chilled water ran down the side to the base of his cock and he shivered in bliss. Her cold mouth wrapped around his cock and she ran her hand along his balls, while she bobbed her head up and down. 

His hot cock felt amazing in her cold mouth as she ran her lips up and down him, sucking him hard and making him buck his hips. He gripped her hair and fucked her mouth, as she moaned and sent vibrations through him. 

He gasped and hissed as another bone cracked and Marinette reached up with her cold hands to run them along his abs. He took a deep breath and peered down at her, as she used her cold body to bring his temperature down. 

She sped up her hand and mouth until his thighs widened and tensed up. He panted and bit his bottom lip with his fangs to silence himself as he rolled his hips and let go, releasing into her mouth. 

Marinette moaned and swallowed each release with gratitude. She ran her claws down his abs and along his thighs to grip them. Adrien hissed and ran his claws gently beneath her chin to have her let go of him. She panted and peered up at him with a hungry expression. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Adrien panted as he softened and she gave him one last lick with her cold tongue. 

“You’re right. You deserve so much more than me.” Marinette helped him fix his clothing and Adrien stumbled off the desk. 

“I don’t, but I’ll accept it for now.” Adrien sighed and held his hand out towards her. “Mr. Couffaine is waiting in the other room and I don’t think he’s going to wait much longer for you.” 

Marinette nodded, “I’ll meet you there. Give me a moment to compose myself.” Her knees buckled and she fell into her chair.

“Do you want help?” Adrien searched her gaze and watched her shake her head.

“No, I’m okay. Go before he suspects something.” Marinette wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb. “Please.” 

Adrien nodded and reluctantly left her alone in her office. 

Marinette clenched her desk in her hands, trying to catch her breath, as she soaked through her panties and onto her office chair. She hated being in heat. Hated the feeling of being cold and the uselessness of panties. She ran her fingers up her thighs and hooked her fingers into the sides, sliding them down her thighs to get rid of them. They were beyond soaked with her arousal and she groaned as she threw them into her purse. 

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and slowly parted her thighs, slipping her fingers down her stomach to tease herself. She gasped when her fingers brushed her sensitive clit, eliciting a whimper from her lips. She ran her fingers down her wet folds and spread them, causing her arousal to drip down onto her leather office chair. 

“ _ Damnit. _ ” Marinette moaned and cursed at how wet she was. 

She slipped two fingers into her wet pussy and began to pump them, brushing her palm against her clit and reaching up with her other hand to free one of her breasts. She palmed her breast and tugged on her nipple with one hand and fucked herself with the other. Her body flexed and trembled as she tilted her head back against the back of her chair, letting her orgasm rack through her in massive waves. 

She panted as she licked her lips and hummed, letting the last of the waves run through her body before fixing her dress and leaving her office.

***

She paused outside of the makeup department, watching two men bicker through the glass. The remains of a shattered desk was strewn across the floor and she shook her head. 

“ _ Boys. _ ” She murmured beneath her breath and flung the door open with a fake smile. “You asked for me, sir?”

The men stopped fighting to lock their glowing gazes with hers. Her heady scent lingered through the room and both of them knew that it was trailing down her inner thighs and around her fingers and hand. She flashed them a look and they backed down, struggling against their inner urges to mount her.

“Mr. Couffaine wishes to show me his artistic talents on you.” Adrien swallowed hard and pulled a chair over for her to sit down.

“Okay.” Marinette sat down in the chair and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Luka got closer. 

She gasped as his fingers grazed beneath her chin and he turned her face from side to side, taking in her gorgeous face. “Stunning.” 

She licked her lips as he began to apply makeup to her face, focusing on a neutral look. He used warm browns and rich golds. He used a cream tone to highlight the inner corner of her eyes and lined them with a dark brown liner. Marinette got lost in the way he pampered her and made her feel beautiful and wanted, but nothing was as amazing as Adrien.

Her eyes fluttered open to watch Adrien tap his foot on the floor, ansty to have her back in his arms. She smiled and winked at him, showing that he was fully hers and not this man working on her makeup. 

Luka stepped away and showed her makeup off to Adrien. “There.” 

Adrien stared at Marinette and took in her glossy pink lips and stunning blue eyes. The makeup made them stand out more and he was in heaven. Jealousy boiled through Adrien’s veins as he realized that this man was good at what he did, but she wasn’t as captivating to him as when she was without makeup. He was always taught that makeup covered up imperfections and made someone look flawless, but it was the imperfections that he loved. He loved her freckles along her cheeks like an array of constellations on her vast skin. Loved her slightly uneven top lip and her flushed cheeks. Now it was all hidden beneath her makeup like a mask. 

“Very good. I’ll be excited to see what else you have to offer.” Adrien held out his hand and Marinette took it. 

He led her out of the room and towards the restroom. 

“Where are we headed?” Marinette gasped, as he yanked her into the men’s room. “Why here?”

Adrien pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wet it at the sink, touching her chin and beginning to remove the makeup. “You look much prettier without makeup hiding your true beauty, Princess. It makes me sad to see it covered up.”

Marinette warmly smiled, as he slowly uncovered her true face with his cloth. “Thank you.”

Adrien smirked and brushed his lips against hers. “He still hasn’t won, has he? With his charms?”

Marinette shook her head and touched her stomach. “Only you can claim me. I don’t want anyone else.”

Adrien nuzzled his nose against her scent point and sighed, pressing a kiss behind her ear. “No one else.”

“Only you.” Marinette sighed as he lifted her onto the sink and ran his claws up her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress up to her hips. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Claim what’s mine.” Adrien undid his pants, whispered against her neck, and suddenly entered her.

***

Marinette was beyond exhausted after her long day with two fighting alphas. It was like watching two boys fighting over something ridiculous and it made her head hurt. Her cramps continued to plague her as she reached up to grab tylenol from her medicine cabinet. She took two and took a deep breath, going to her bedroom to pack. 

The only things she needed were some essentials for the rest of the week. It was only day 2 and she was already tired, but the nagging between her thighs pulled her forward. It taunted her and she suddenly leaned on her suitcase with her palm, slipping her other hand beneath her panties to try and satiate the heat pooling there. They were soaked and she removed her fingers to take in the long string of arousal that stretched between her index and middle finger. Her heat was getting worse and she moaned as her aching nipples hardened and pressed against the lace of her bralette. She collapsed onto the bed and ran her fingers beneath her panties again, finding them to be more annoying than helping her. She finally gave in shoving them off and laying on her back with her legs spread. Marinette panted and slipped the strap of her dress down, caressing her breast with her palm while her fingers spread her pussy open. 

She panted and raised her hips against her hand, moaning and begging for Chat to magically show up. Her bones cracked and she whimpered as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself. Her wet pussy echoed out around her and her sweet scent filled the room, luring someone she didn’t want to see peering through her window. She gasped and froze with her fingers deep inside her tight pussy. 

Suddenly something yanked the man from her window, splattering blood across it and making her close her eyes. She didn’t want to see it. Didn’t want to see the blood streaked across her window or the aftermath. 

The doors to her balcony flung open and Chat growled, climbing inside and shutting it behind himself. He panted and peered up at her with blood matted in his dark fur. The sharp metallic scent mingled with her sweet arousal and danced in the air around them. 

She whimpered and he groaned as his bones cracked. Adrien shook his messy hair and walked towards her with blood smeared across his chest in a clawed mark. 

“You’re bleeding again.” Marinette protested, before tilting her head back and pumping her fingers within herself. “Fuck, I- I need to take care of you though but-”

Adrien shook his head and removed her fingers from her pussy, bringing her fingers to his lips to slowly lick up one and over the other one. He wrapped his lips around her fingers and sucked them clean, slowly parting her thighs with his knees. 

She raised her hips, grazing her aching clit against the head of his cock and teasing herself on it. She gasped and moaned, rolling her hips and teasing herself on it. “I need you.”

“And I you.” Adrien let her fingers go and groaned as he slipped into her.

She threw him onto his back, straddling his hips and beginning to ride him hard. Her hard clit brushed against his pelvis with each roll of her hips and she clenched his chest with her fingertips, leaving more claw marks. Her lips parted to showcase fangs in the low light. She continued to ride him as her toes curled and she cried out as she came hard over and over again. 

Adrien panted and grabbed her hips, lifting her and dropping her back onto his cock until he was trembling and releasing into her with fast thrusts. Her walls clenched around him and milked his cock, causing him to growl and cum hard. 

Once they calmed down, Marinette peered up at him. “What happened to Luka?”

“Don’t worry about him. Of course now he’s a bit broken.” Adrien panted and flashed a fang at her.

“Adrien Agreste.” Marinette scolded him and then yanked him down into a harsh kiss. 

“Are you mad at me or…” Adrien was interrupted by the sound of the balcony doors flying open. 

A hissing viper slithered in and his tail whipped around to curl around Adrien’s leg, ripping him from Marinette. A growl echoed out as Adrien transformed into Chat mid-air. 

Marinette growled and transformed, leaping through the air to bite the snake. She had to protect him. He was her alpha and her love. She couldn’t let him get hurt again. Not now. A loud roar came from the red furred cat as she fought to spit them up. Chat bit the snake and scratched him with his claws, before grabbing Marinette by the scruff of her neck and throwing her out of harm’s way. 

“STAY!” Chat hissed at Marinette and she roared back at him in anger.

“NO!” Marinette slammed her paw down and Chat gave her a deep growl and his back bristled. 

“You’re in heat!”

“And you’re in a rut!”

Chat roared and she backed down with her ears pinned back. Chat tucked his tail and went to brush his nose against her neck when the viper grabbed him and yanked him away.

“Are you done fighting like an old married couple?” Viperion sneered and threw Chat against the wall. He slithered up to Marinette and ran his tongue along the side of her cheek. 

Her gaze ran down to peer at his dual cocks that intimidated her. She took in how they glistened in the low light and flexed independently. She gasped when the snake was suddenly yanked from her and thrown across the room. 

Chat stood on top of the snake and wrapped his paws around him, death clawing along his back and kicking him across the living space. 

Marinette panted as she felt heat pool between her hind legs and a whimper left her lips. Chat licked his fur and hurried back over towards her, circling her and checking her over. 

“You okay?” Chat searched her needy gaze and watched her shake her head. “It’s okay.” 

Marinette got up on trembling legs and ran her cheek against his side, nestling her face beneath his back legs. Chat purred as he felt her rough tongue run along his velvety cock. His legs nearly gave out as he felt her tongue work him. She ran it along the inside of his haunches and teased him with her tongue. He rolled onto his back with his paws up and she giggled, slowly running her rough tongue up the length of his cock. 

His smooth tip appeared and swelled with each lick of her tongue. She gently wrapped her mouth around his cock and sucked on it, settling between his legs and pinning his haunches down with her front paws and laying down. She continued to lick the sides of his cock as if she was grooming him with purpose. A purr resonated between them as she got lost in him, lapping at his cock and making it harden further.

The sound of the slithering serpent grabbed his attention and a loud growl passed his lips as he pushed her off of him and pounced on her. He towered over her body, protecting her from the other alpha in the room. His front paws grabbed her hips and yanked her down, entering her from behind when she wrapped her tail around his waist. She purred and sank her claws into the flooring as he began to thrust into her with his glowing cat eyes locked on Luka across the room. His paws kept her in place while his cock swelled and knotted her so she couldn’t escape. He wanted the other man to know who she belonged to. That she was his and no one else’s. He had claimed her and there was nothing that the snake could do but watch. 

Marinette burst out in a whimper as the knot brushed against her swollen bundle of nerves and coaxed her over the edge. She spread her back legs further for him and he thrusted into her faster and harder, sending them both over the edge. A loud growl was exchanged between them followed by deep purrs. Chat leaned down to lick her neck, grooming her in a loving way. 

Marinette giggled as he kept her pinned on the floor, loving her and covering her in his scent. He watched the snake snap his jaws and strike through the air with a loud hiss before slithering out of the apartment. She was his and no snake was going to get in the way of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien chose to have Gorilla drive him and Marinette to work that day. He didn’t trust her walking alone to the office or taking the Metro with Luka lurking around. At every turn and moment, Adrien looked around protectively to make sure nothing happened to her. He couldn’t lose Marinette. She meant the world to him and he couldn’t handle her getting hurt. Something about her scent was changing and he could tell that she wasn’t feeling too well. She had taken to popping peppermints in the morning and kept adjusting in the seat beside him. It was like she couldn’t get comfortable in her dress. She constantly crossed and uncrossed her legs and fiddled with her blazer. 

He sighed and put his hand on her thigh, leaning over to whisper into her ear. “Are you alright?”

She covered her mouth to yawn and stretched her arms out in front of her. “Yeah, just- I feel weird is all. Happens. I was having cramping yesterday and today I just feel slightly nauseous and out of it. Exhausted. It’s okay. Don’t worry about me. Are you okay?” She reached up and touched his cheek, taking in how his skin was still slightly clammy to the touch. “You still feel sweaty and boiling hot.” 

Adrien nodded and licked his lips. He touched her stomach and she placed her hand over his. “I just want to have kittens with you so it all ends.” 

“I know and we will. We’re trying, right? That’s what’s important.” Marinette suddenly cringed as a sharp cramp hit her right side. “And I’m so over these ovulation pains.” 

Adrien smiled and leaned over to kiss her lips. “I wish that you didn’t have to go through this.” 

“Same.” Marinette kissed him again as the car rounded a corner and made her stomach flip. She swallowed hard as she felt sicker. She took a deep breath and relaxed a little. “But soon hopefully it’ll all be worth it.”

Adrien sighed and nuzzled her neck, purring low enough for only her to hear. “I hope so.”

“Well, I know so.” Marinette whispered and turned her head to bite his neck. “Now if my hormones would stop making me so nauseous and my muscles would stop hurting.” She rubbed her upper stomach, trying to make the muscle pain go away. Her breasts were also sore, but she had chalked that up to being hormonal too. “Did you know… I was going to wear my favorite black pants this morning, but I couldn’t zip them. I haven’t changed how I ate. I eat less now, actually.”

“I do have a question.” Adrien swallowed hard and brushed his lips against her ear.

“Mm-hm.” Marinette sighed as she felt comforted by his arm wrapped around her waist and his scent close.

“How long until you know?” Adrien whispered.

Marinette warmly smiled, “My maman told me that it wouldn’t be until I missed my period if I wasn’t cursed. But… the egg will implant within ten to twelve days from when the egg is fertilized. Then I have at most two months until I give birth.” 

“Two months?” Adrien’s eyes went wide because the normal pregnancy span of a human was nine. 

“Cats.” Marinette giggled and shrugged. 

“But the kitten will be okay?” Adrien swallowed hard, becoming concerned that wasn’t long enough for a baby to develop fully.

“It’s only speculation, Adrien. I’ve never had a baby. And you know we couldn’t go to a regular hospital and doctor.” Marinette sighed as the realization hit her. 

“Could always return to Master Fu.” Adrien sighed and sat back against the seat. 

“If the time comes that we are expecting… I don’t see where else we could go.” Marinette sighed and chewed on her bottom lip.

Adrien nodded and stared at the window, realizing that they’d have to go back to the man that had cursed them. There was no other option. Until it hit him. 

“Or…” Adrien peered over at Marinette.

“Or?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“We have you stay home during those months. You can remote in from my place and I’ll install a security system. Actually, we’ll just take you to my private island and work remotely. I’ll set it all up and you can go through your pregnancy there. No one will find us and you’ll be safe. You can deliver the kittens there.” Adrien grabbed his phone to look at flights.

“And you’re going to deliver the baby?” Marinette raised her eyebrows at him, swallowing hard when they took a corner hard again.

“I don’t see why not.” Adrien shrugged and she was confused as to how he would even know how to do such a thing. “I see your concern.” He chuckled at her.

“Yeah, look at it hard because I’m doubting you know how to do this.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’ll be okay.” Adrien pat her thigh, and she rolled her eyes at him. 

Her frustration was short lived as one last turn around a round-a-bout made her stomach flip and she was suddenly covering her mouth and gagging. Adrien’s eyes went wide and he immediately fell into action.

“Pull over the car.” Adrien gripped the front of the seat and Gorilla peered at him in the rearview mirror. “Do it. Now!”

Gorilla swung over to the side and parked. Marinette flung the door open and Adrien gathered her hair fast, as she emptied her stomach out the door. She choked and continued to gag, emptying what little she had eaten that morning. 

Adrien stared at her concerned. “It hasn’t been ten to twelve days, Mari.” 

“Maybe we’re different?” Marinette gasped and coughed, letting her sickness take over again. 

Adrien licked his lips and rubbed her back as she got sick again. “Maybe you should stay home for the day.”

Marinette shook her head. “No, no. I- I need to work. I’ll be okay. Besides, I’m sure it’s just my hormones going crazy.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she wiped her mouth and sat back in the seat, closing the door. He was worried about her to say the least. 

  
  


***

Adrien yawned and placed his hands on his hips, looking over a design that his father had asked him to approve. His father had taken the day off as usual to stay at home and improve his designs from there. Nathalie was back in the office and being a nagging pain in his ass as ever. He loved the woman like a mother, but she exhausted him with how she was always breathing down his neck with deadlines.

The door opened to the design room and Luka stood in a deep rich burgundy suit with a drink carrier of different coffees. The rich scent filled the space, swirling with Marinette’s honey noted fragrance, and Adrien raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Bonjour. I thought you could use some coffee after a late night.” Luka carried them over and handed coffees out.

Adrien gave him a skeptical look like the man had poisoned the contents as he passed him an iced coffee.

Luka shook his head and clapped him on the shoulder. “Look, she’s your omega. Clearly I won’t win. I tried. I really did, but I can’t beat a bond like yours.” He gestured to them with his hot coffee in his hand.

“Why are you playing the nice card all of a sudden?” Adrien brought the straw of his iced coffee to his lips.

“Sorry. Sometimes my instincts get in the way of my manners. She smelled so sweet like the nectar of a melodious flower that I had to try and court her, but as I can tell from last night… I can’t win when the flower has fallen for the bee that pollinated it.” He winked at them and Marinette blushed at his words. Luka pointed at Adrien with his coffee and winked. “You’d be the bee, sunshine.” He winked at him and Adrien growled.

“I got that, thanks.” Adrien sighed and took another sip from his coffee. 

“Anyway, I’m here to work and offer peace.” Luka shrugged and walked over to Marinette with a warm smile. “I hope you’ll forgive me and my ill manners. I’ll try to behave, promise.” His gaze ran down her body. 

She looked exceptionally lovely today with her short red dress that followed her curves with a black leather blazer over it. Her black boots were to die for and he got lost in them. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and passed him her warm coffee back. “Thank you for coffee. It was nice of you, but I’m more fond of juice in the morning. Although, I can say that I didn't expect it from you."

"I'm full of surprises. I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry for scaring you and for hurting your chosen." Luka took the coffee from her and passed it to someone else. He took a sip of his own, "Anyway, today's the day we go through the makeup looks for the line, right?"

"Yeah." Adrien sighed and passed him a folder of looks that they were showcasing. "That should give you everything you need to figure out a color scheme and look off of."

"Thanks." Luka smirked and took a sip of his coffee, letting it warm his chest and stomach.

Marinette watched the snake from where she stood, unsure of whether to believe him or not. She honestly wasn't sure. He seemed sincere, but a part of her didn't trust him or his words. The way his slender fingers flipped through the look book and the way he was so focused on it worried her. A silver snake ring sat on his index finger and caught the light as he brought his coffee to his lips with his black painted nails. The paint was chipped and she could tell from them that he must play guitar. She wondered if he used it to lure women with melodies, but she shook the thought away. Maybe he really was a good guy and they had gotten him wrong. 

“Alright, I can work with this. I’ll go to the makeup department and try some out.” Luka smiled and walked out of the design room, humming a melody. 

“He’s weird, right?” Adrien took another sip of his coffee. 

“I can’t tell if he really is innocent or if he is dangerous and shouldn’t be toyed with.” Marinette nibbled on the edge of her fingertip, hissing at how her nipples brushed against the fabric of her dress and hardened with an ache. 

“Both?” Adrien shook it off and touched the small of her back. “We should go to that meeting with my father.” 

“Right.” Marinette sighed and followed Adrien to the meeting.

The meeting dragged on and on with Gabriel’s face on a massive flat screen. He was droning on about numbers and what he wanted to see done to get ready for the fashion show coming up. This included telling his son what he needed from him on that runway and also demeaning him at the same time in front of the whole design team. 

Marinette hated the man with a passion and wished that he actually loved his son more than he gave off. However, everyone knew that he never would. The man was borderline insane with how he ran his family and how he defined the very word. Money could buy love and so could gifts, but it never worked on Adrien and she knew that. She could see it in the way his eyes would become sad around his father. At how she could practically see his ears folding back as he backed down. She hated it. It was the only thing that could make her alpha back down. His only weakness and Luka knew it. 

Adrien shoved the door open, nearly shattering it but Marinette touched his upper arm. “Hey, gentle.” Her voice came out as a whisper and she heard him quietly growl before reducing his grip on the door. 

“Sorry.” Adrien sighed and gently pushed the door open. “He just- he gets to me.” 

“I know. He always has since I’ve known you.” Marinette ran her hand along his back and followed him towards his office. “I was-”

Adrien turned around and stopped to take her hands into his own. “Would you want to go out tonight?” 

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Marinette blushed and chewed on her bottom lip.

Adrien softly laughed and nodded. “I want to take you out like any other couple.” 

“That would be amazing.” Marinette reached up to hug him. 

Adrien peered over her to see people staring and he gently pushed her away. “People are staring. My father is going to find out.” 

“You haven’t talked to him yet?” Marinette was surprised by his words.

“No. I tried to, but Luka showed up.” Adrien sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorta ruined my plans and chance and you know how busy his damn schedule is.”

“I know. I know.” Marinette sighed and Adrien held up his finger. “What?”

“I’ll call him right now. He’s at home anyway.” Adrien walked over to his desk and sat down, waking his computer up.

“I’m… gonna go find something to do in my office and leave you to it. I don’t want to hear him say awful things about me or fire my ass.” Marinette went to leave and Adrien stopped her. 

“Can you stay? Just for ya know, moral support?” Adrien worried his silver ring on his right hand. “Please?”

Marinette sighed and nodded, sitting down across from him on a couch in his office. “Okay.” 

“I won’t let him fire you.” Adrien smirked at her and there was her alpha, sitting tall and proud with a dangerous expression and an atmosphere like he owned the place.

“I believe you.” Marinette giggled and watched his expression soften. 

“I love you.” Adrien whispered and Marinette bounced in shock. 

“I- I love you too.” Marinette swallowed hard as her heart pounded loudly in her ears and her nipples hardened again.

Adrien went into their messaging system and hit his father’s name, while Marinette waited for her funeral to commence. She loved her job and this might be her last day. She couldn’t imagine leaving some of the people she had gotten close to and to not see Adrien’s bright face everyday made her heart ache. She loved coming into work and seeing him look at her like she was all that mattered in the world. 

“Father?” 

Adrien’s voice brought her back to reality and she was suddenly entranced by him. His posture was straight and his gaze was serious. The way he was poised and professional shocked her, since he was staring at his father.

“What is it? Have you called to tell me of another disappointment?” Gabriel’s voice was cold and distant like he didn’t care. 

“No, actually I wanted to discuss Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien gave his father an unamused expression and folded his arms on his desk.

“What about her? Is she not doing well? I for one feel she is doing exceptionally well lately.” Gabriel’s voice came out irritated.

“She is, but what I want to discuss is about my relationship with her.” Adrien sat tall and waited for his father’s shocked expression to fade.

“Excuse me?” 

“I wanted to inform you that I have chosen her.” Adrien cleared his throat and watched his father seeth.

“Son, she is a part of this company and your assistant! You cannot have relations with your coworker, especially someone beneath you!” 

“I don’t care about work ethic in this case. She will be by my side, like it or not.” Adrien peered at the screen and didn’t back down, causing heat to pool between Marinette’s thighs. 

She couldn’t get enough of him as he took control of the situation with ease. She had never seen this side to him before in front of his father and she smirked and stood up. 

Adrien’s gaze flickered over to watch Marinette get on her hands and knees. He cleared his throat and turned back to his father. “I won’t let you dictate who and what I do with the one I choose to love. You have no say.” 

“Son, you need to learn your place!” Gabriel argued.

Adrien stiffened up as fingers trailed up his thighs and curled around the bunched fabric around his hips. He cleared his throat and focused on his father and not the pair of hands making their way to his belt buckle. 

“I know my place! I am a fucking Agreste! I am to be poised, strong, emotionless, talented, professional, and serious. My very name is to define me, but I’m different!” Adrien argued and bit his tongue as a chilled tongue ran up the length of his cock. “I’m cursed with bad luck! You don’t carry that and you have no idea what it’s like to be in my shoes! I can play your little game and be who you want me to be, but in the end… I am NOTHING like you!” He tapped Marinette’s knee with his dress shoe and she softly giggled, wrapping her lips around him and taking him to the back of her mouth. 

He slipped a hand beneath his desk and tangled his fingers in her hair, controlling how she sucked him and making her purr. 

“And if I don’t want to accept this?” Gabriel became unamused at his son for being defiant.

“Then I will walk out of here and you will never see me again.” Adrien swallowed hard and tried to hide how his cheeks flushed and body twitched as he got close. 

“Then walk.” Gabriel hung up and Adrien growled from deep within his chest. 

He punched the desk and raised his hips to fuck Marinette’s mouth faster and making her moan with each thrust as he released into her cold mouth. 

Adrien yanked her from his cock and tugged her onto his lap, calling his father on his phone. Marinette mewled and wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling her hips and brushing her pussy against his hardening dick. She buried her face in his neck and nibbled on his pulse point. 

“Really thought I would give up with those words?” Adrien seethed and gripped Marinette’s behind with one hand to lift and drop her onto his cock, eliciting a moan against his neck. 

“I had hoped, but knew that a mangy cat like you wouldn’t so easily. You’re getting bolder. Fucking your chosen while on the phone with me. Maybe you haven’t fallen so far from the family line. Meet me for dinner at the mansion. Bring your  _ assistant _ .” His father hung up, not giving him the satisfaction he wanted.

Adrien growled and threw his phone onto his desk. He had hoped that it would make his father leave him alone for once or get mad, but it did nothing but make him proud. Something about that confused him and made him question if he was finally proud of being a good son or if he was upset that he had pleased him the way he had. 

“Ignore him.” Marinette bit his earlobe and tugged on it. “It’s okay.” She heard a bone crack and she soothed Adrien with her hands on his neck, feeling sweat drip onto her fingers. “You need to focus on your rut and right now this isn’t helping you. Focus on me.” She pressed her chilled lips to his throat, trying to cool him down. 

He ached between his thighs as his hardened length pulsed within her. “You’re right. You’re all that matters to me right now. Not him. Not anyone. Not this company or my family.” He lifted her and slammed her back against the wall of glass windows. 

She wrapped his tie around her fist and pulled him down to rest his forehead against his shoulder. She whispered into his ear, “Only us.” 

“Only us.” Adrien panted as he thrusted her harder against the paned glass of his office. 

***

Adrien walked up to the gates of the mansion and they towered over him like armed demons that held pitchforks. It was like they were judging him and making him feel unworthy and small. Like he was a disgrace and a disappointment. He got lost in the wrought iron gate and a dark purr rumbled through him. One fueled by distaste and anger and not by lust and pleasure. 

Marinette reached up to touch his bicep with her slender hand. “Hey, whatever happens in there? I’ll still be standing tall beside you. Nothing he says defines you. You are you and only you know who you are. Not the media, not your father,  _ you _ . You choose who to be.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded, pushing the call button and waiting for Nathalie’s voice.

“Bonsoir, Adrien.” 

The gates opened with a sharp creak and Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his before walking through them. It was like entering the gates to Satan himself and Adrien swallowed hard. They were no longer on level ground. They were in the lair of Hell and he was about to fight something bigger than a serpent.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien sat at the table with Marinette and his father. It was awkward and quiet with his father sitting across the vast dining table. Adrien sat at the other head of the table with Marientte beside him. Nathalie sat beside Gabriel and there was a massive tension in the room that could be felt clear across Paris. 

Adrien swallowed hard and hoped that his father wasn’t going to fire them or say something unforgiving. His father, while an asshole, was still his family. And Gabriel was the last family he really had left that was in his vicinity. He had to travel to Versailles to see his aunt and cousin, but he rarely had time to do that. And even then, Felix had only gotten worse with how he treated those around him. It was practically like being around his father. The man knew how to use money and schemes to his advantage in the business world and that meant he made a lot of euros from people that fell for it. 

Marinette touched her stomach and grabbed her wine glass of water, bringing it to her lips. Adrien was worried about her to say the least. She should be at home resting and not here to deal with his long time family bullshit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and his father finally spoke.

“How is the collection going?” Gabriel cut off a piece of steak and put it into his mouth.

“Fine, we’re still on time. Luka got the lookbook so that he could plan makeup options for it. The design team is working hard on the next line and the numbers are only rising.” Adrien shrugged and took another sip of water.

“Is that true?” Gabriel looked over at Marinette and waited for her to answer.

“Yes. Adrien’s schedule is also booked up until next summer with interviews and modeling.” Marinette swallowed and ignored the nausea settling into the pit of her stomach.

“Excellent. Now I would like to speak about this little thing going on between you two.” Gabriel gestured between them with his knife.

“Little thing? Father, it’s more than just a little thing.” Adrien hit his fist against the table, causing the dishes to rattle and clink.

“It’s a little stunt as far as I’m concerned and needs to stop.” Gabriel took another bite of food. “And if you break my table with that damn werechat strength that you were so humbly ‘gifted’ with, I will throw you out of my house.”

Adrien seethed and clenched his hands in and out of fists. Marinette reached over to touch his wrist, gently gripping it with a warm smile. She watched his fist relax and she slid her hand down to interlock with his. 

“Did you know that he didn’t ask to be cursed?” Marinette peered up and caught Adrien’s shocked expression. “He went hoping for something better from a man that seemed to be genuine, but wanting nice things at an easy price… has one of equal value.” She sighed. “Your son didn’t ask to be what he is. He wanted good fortune and freedom because you’ve locked him up in a cage for years.”

“The world is not a safe place. He’s been told that since birth. His mother would want the very same for him.” Gabriel argued and took up his glass of red wine.

Adrien growled and shook his head. “Mother would want me to be free. Mother would have fought you if she had the guts to, but she didn’t. She followed you like a lamb to slaughter and look how she ended up.” 

“Don’t you take that tone with me. I did not kill your mother! A monster did! A curse! Which you now carry like that murderer!” Gabriel slammed his glass down. “She was given a similar deal, but the curse she was given was cracked and tainted. It was corrupted and in turn it ruined her and made her downfall! And you ran to that man like he was promising you the world instead of your own flesh and blood and now-” He gestured towards Marinette and Nathalie. “-You’ve gotten weak over an assistant like I did!”

Nathalie flinched and Gabriel took her hand, apologizing to her. “Your father is right, Adrien. Falling for your assistant looks bad on  _ Gabriel _ . I spent years denying my feelings and knowing full well that it wouldn’t be possible to date your father, but it was him that decided to give up.” 

“I made my choice, but it’s a choice that does not leave this home. You make it obvious to the general public.” Gabriel growled and stabbed a bite of steak.

“I’m not going to hide the love of my life like you do! I’m not going to sit back and hide in my house like a recluse.” Adrien shouted and punched the table again, sending a crack through it. 

“Boy… you break my table more... You need to get your beast under your control before you become your mother.” Gabriel pointed his fork at him.

“I won’t become my mother! I have him under control! I’m angry at you for being such a dick!” Adrien shouted and shoved his plate away. “I won’t leave Marinette! I’m going to marry her and have kids with her and you can’t stop me!”

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she stared between the two men at opposite sides of the expansive table. She didn’t know what to do or what to say. 

“Well then, I see you’ve made your choice. Leave.” Gabriel slapped his cloth napkin down.

“Leave?” Marinette burst out and gripped the table.

“Precisely. Leave the company and get out of my house. I won’t watch you fall like your mother. I can’t have more blood on my hands.” Gabriel stated plainly and Nathalie gasped. “I didn’t think you could get anymore like your mother, but I was wrong. You are the spitting image of her.” 

“Fine! I’ll find work elsewhere and get my own agent.” Adrien stood up and held his hand out to Marinette.

“Marinette can stay within the company.” Gabriel picked up his fork and knife again, waving the fork at her.

“With all do respect, sir. If he’s let go then so am I.” Marinette stood up and followed Adrien out of the mansion and to his car.

Adrien stormed towards his car, stomping hard against the ground. He was beyond furious at his father and Nathalie. He couldn’t believe his father could be so unforgiving and hypocritical. He slammed his fist against the top of the car, denting it. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Marinette stood behind him with the wind blowing her hair and her coat clutched around herself.

“I have no idea.” Adrien sighed and ripped his door open. 

“I still have a ton of sketched up designs… we could do our own brand and you could model it for me.” Marinette shrugged and waited for him to answer her. “If you want, that is.”

Adrien peered up at her and thought for a moment. “That could work.”

“Is that something you’d want to do? I mean, I've always wanted my own brand since I was little but…” Marinette licked her lips.

“Let’s do it. I have money saved so we’ll be okay for a while.” Adrien sighed and got into the car, watching Marinette do the same. 

“Okay, so we need a line, a website, a marketing scheme, and a model. I got two of those.” Marinette giggled.

“Yeah, a website and a marketing scheme.” Adrien smirked and focused on driving.

“No, silly. A model and a line.” Marinette shoved him in the bicep and Adrien burst out laughing.

“I know. I was just kidding.” Adrien rubbed his arm and Marinette giggled.

“So we just need a website and a marketing platform.” Marinette sighed and turned on the radio.

“I can get you the website and social media should be put in place. I also know someone that could help more with marketing, but you’re not going to love him.” Adrien cringed.

“Don’t say it. Don’t say his name.” Marinette begged and Adrien nodded.

“Felix.” They spoke in unison and groaned.

“He’s really our best bet at lifting this from the ground, Mari.” Adrien gripped the wheel.

“Do I have to deal with him? Can you just invite him to lunch or dinner and leave me out of the deal? You know he makes me furious.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

“I mean if you want. You don’t have to come with.” Adrien shrugged.

Marinette realized that she had a lease on her own apartment and now that she lacked a job, she couldn’t pay it. “Damnit.”

“What?” Adrien flashed a glance over at her.

“My rent is due and I won’t be able to pay the next one and I can’t afford to break my lease.” Marinette sighed.

“How much?” Adrien licked his lips and turned a corner.

“A lot.” Marinette whined.

“Princess, just name the price.” 

“Around two-hundred-thousand euros.” Marinette swallowed hard and Adrien nodded.

“Easy.” Adrien turned into the parking garage of her apartment.

“Adrien.” Marinette looked over at him with a shocked expression. “I’ll want to pay you back and I can’t.”

“Pay me back in hugs and kisses.” Adrien laughed and parked his car.

“You know that’s not the same.” Marinette giggled and shook her head.

“I know, but it’s how I’d love to be paid back.” Adrien smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek before getting out and walking around to open her door.

“Are you sure? I’d rather pay you back with euros.” Marinette sighed.

“I’m sure.” Adrien smiled and held her door open for her.

“But I don’t want to pay you with love. Feels wrong.” Marinette sighed and Adrien shook his head, taking her hand in his.

“It’s not paying me back in love, Marinette. I don’t want you to pay me back. But if you ask me to, then it’ll be in affection.” Adrien laughed and got into the elevator with her.

Marinette groaned and flung her hands down at her sides. “Fine.” 

“I’ll speak to your landlord tomorrow to break the lease and pay it. You can move in with me.” Adrien smiled and kissed her head.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette sighed and walked out of the elevator to her apartment. 

She let him inside and she went to grab her sketchbook. Adrien sat on her couch, looking over her place. It was a charming apartment and he was sad to see her lose it, but it was what she wanted. She hadn’t asked to stay there. 

“Hey, Marinette?” Adrien called over to her.

“Yeah?” Marinette called from her bedroom.

“Would you rather I just pay for you to rent here?” Adrien swallowed hard and brought his ankle up onto his thigh.

“No, no. I’d rather just break the lease and get out of here.” Marinette sighed and walked out of her bedroom with her sketchbook.

“If that’s what you want.” Adrien nodded and put his leg down when she plopped down beside him, making him bounce on the couch.

“So, I have years of designs that I never put to use.” Marinette opened her sketchbook to show him what she had.

“How come you never used these?” Adrien flipped through the book with admiration.

“Never was the right time. Plus, working as an assistant kind of takes up most of my time.” Marinette shrugged and giggled.

“Well now we have all the time in the world. It’s time to let them shine.” Adrien finished flipping through them and passed it back to her.

She took in his long nails and worried her bottom lip. “So… the curse.” 

“You never told me how you ended up this way.” Adrien sat back and peered over at her with interest.

“Yeah… similar to you in a way. I was lured with false promises of good fortune and fame. To have my designs be seen and here we are.” Marinette sighed and slumped, leaning forward to rub her lower back.

Adrien watched her rub her hips. “Hips aching?” 

“Everything is aching and my panties are still soaked.” Marinette complained and Adrien softly laughed. She pouted and reached up to tug them down, throwing them at his head. “Take them.”

Adrien reached out and caught them, causing her heady scent to waft around him and his eyes transitioned into glowing cat ones. His canines elongated into fangs and a growl emanated from his chest.

“Marinette….” His voice came out rough and his bones cracked. 

Marinette smirked and turned on the couch, placing her pointed toe on his shoulder. Adrien growled as sweat broke out on his skin. 

“What?” She teased and he growled in warning again. “I’m innocent.”

She placed her other foot on his other shoulder, spreading her legs to showcase her dripping pussy. Adrien swallowed hard and his spine cracked, while he ran his claws gently down her legs. 

“Nothing about you is innocent.” Adrien purred and groaned as he suddenly transformed into Chat.

Marinette gasped and squealed, as he leaped on top of her. His warm breath puffed against her lips and he slowly licked from her bottom one to her top one. She gasped as his velvety cock brushed between her wet folds, teasing her swollen clit and making her whimper. She panted and raised her hips to brush her pussy against his hot cock. Chat purred as her fingers ran through his soft fur and gripped it in her fists. She tugged on it as the smooth tip of his cock swelled and brushed between her wet folds. 

“Mount me.” Marinette whispered and his ears twitched. “ _ Please. _ ” 

Chat growled and then purred, wrapping her up in his arms and thrusting his hips to slip the tip of his swollen cock into her tight entrance. Marinette moaned and planted her heels into the couch cushions to raise her hips and help him enter her. A low growl escaped his lips before a purr as he sank into her. She gasped and moaned, nuzzling her face into his warm fur. 

His tail wrapped around her thigh as he began to thrust into her. His harsh breathing and purrs vibrated through his body and cock, eliciting a moan from her lips. His soft fur teased her sensitive clit and she rolled her hips for more. Her toes curled and her body trembled as she got close. Chat wrapped his paws around her lower back and pumped into her harder, panting and growling as he got close. The tip of his cock swelled as he got closer and closer, locking her in place. 

Marinette ran her fingers along his cheeks and grabbed onto his ears, eliciting a howling growl from him as he released into her pussy. His cock pulsed and filled her, and she suddenly burst out and fell over the edge with him. He panted and groaned as his bones cracked. He fell on top of her when he became Adrien again. She planted kisses along his damp neck and face, loving him and rubbing his back. 

She panted with him, as they tried to catch their breaths. She licked her lips and ran her fingers through his golden hair. Cum dripped between her legs and onto the couch, as her pussy pulsed with her racing heart. 

“I tried to warn you.” Adrien peered up at her with lowered lashes and swollen lips.

“I know.” Marinette brushed her lips against his and he softly laughed.

“But you wanted to know what it was like being fucked by a beast?” Adrien smirked and she shoved him playfully.

“Dork.” Marinette giggled and cradled his face to yank him down to kiss his lips and silence him. She pulled away to warmly smile at him. “I’d make love to you in any form because I love you.” 

Adrien parted his lips and blushed with a smile. “I feel the same.” 

He sighed and sank back down to passionately kiss her with all of his emotions.

Marinette suddenly felt her stomach roll again with nausea and she shoved him off. Adrien sat back on his heels and watched her cover her mouth and run to the kitchen. She was only able to make it to the sink before she began to empty her stomach.

Adrien got up and walked towards her, gathering her hair back and holding it for her. “Still think it’s just hormones and not something else?” 

“I- I don’t know. I can’t get pregnant that fast.” Marinette panted and tried to catch her breath.

“We’re not fully human anymore, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and watched her rinse out her mouth. 

“Seriously, how can I be pregnant that fast?” Marinette turned off the sink and turned to face him. “I haven’t even missed a period. I still have at least a week. Adrien none of this makes sense.” 

Adrien shrugged, “I wish I knew how this whole thing worked.” 

“No, I’m saying it’s hormones.” Marinette brushed it off and walked past him to make her way to her bedroom. “I’m going to start packing up my things.”

“I’ll help you.” Adrien followed her to her bedroom. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks and Marinette had only begun to feel worse. Her breasts were swollen and sore and her stomach muscles were just as pained. She sighed and flushed the toilet, walking over to the mirror and pulling her shirt up to run her hand along her stomach. She noticed that her stomach slightly protruded out, but she assumed it was just due to being bloated. She was a week late and she couldn’t help but brush away that she had gotten pregnant when Adrien had suggested.

She shook her head and washed her hands, walking out of the bathroom to find Adrien in the kitchen pouring coffee. “Alright, I give up.”

“Oh?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and stopped pouring coffee into a mug.

“Shush, just come with me to buy a damn test.” Marinette grabbed her coat and purse, slipping her flats on.

“Okay.” Adrien laughed at her moodiness, grabbing his keys and pocketing them.

“Why are you enjoying my pain?” Marinette whined and felt like crying for no reason.

“Because I think you’ve been pregnant a while.” Adrien shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist as she pouted. “Look, I’m sorry, princess. Let’s go get you a test.”

“Pregnancy doesn’t work this way!” Marinette threw his arm from her back and he tried to keep his hysterical laughter in. “It’s not funny!” Marinette burst into tears and Adrien suddenly pulled her close and hugged her.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I know it’s not. I wish it was all how it should be and not something this weird.” Adrien tried to not laugh again, and she grumbled.

“Next time you get hit in the balls by our kid, I’ll laugh at you and have no sympathy!” Marinette cursed against his chest and he couldn’t do it anymore.

Adrien burst out laughing until he couldn’t breathe. “Then by all means do because I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“That’s not my point.” Marinette mumbled and they headed out of his apartment and to the shop down the street.

It didn’t take long to get there and look at all of the tests. “Is there one for monsters?” Adrien whispered and Marinette stared at him unamused. “It would be _cat_ -tastic.”

“I swear… to God… are you going to be one of those dads that drops dad jokes all day long?” Marinette peered up at him and he laughed.

“I mean I joked before what makes you think it would change.” Adrien suddenly stared at her with a dangerous smirk that had her breathless.

“Don’t even.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

“I wasn’t going to do anything. My rut is over and so is your heat. Plus, there isn’t a full moon in sight.” Adrien shrugged.

“True, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t pounce any moment.” Marinette rolled her eyes and grabbed his coat, tugging him towards the family planning aisle.

“I wouldn’t dream of doing that in a public place, princess.” Adrien gave a short laugh and followed her through the aisles of merchandise.

“Pfft, says the man that _fucked me in front of a snake and his father._ ” Marinette whispered the last part so no one around them would hear.

“Correction, it wasn’t in front of my father… he was on the damn phone.” Adrien whispered at her.

“Still the same shit.” Marinette pouted at him and hurried down the right aisle.

“Alright. I heard red is the best option for accurate positives.” Adrien sighed and Marinette peered up at him.

“How do you know so much yet so little?” Marinette was filled with questions.

“I got curious and took anatomy. Did you not take that class?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “Here. Just get the digital one.”

“It’s not the cheapest option.” Marinette was stressed out with them both not having jobs. “We should be thinking about cost.”

“Marinette, it’s okay. Our shop is up and running, I met with Felix on a video conference call. It’ll pick up. I still have money saved in the bank. We’re okay.” Adrien tried to calm her down and soothe her concerns.

“Yeah, but if we’re pregnant then we’re gonna need money.” Marinette sighed and touched her stomach.

“Marinette. If you’re not pregnant, I’ll be shocked.” Adrien took the test box from the shelf and walked over to pay for it. “Two should be good.”

Marinette sighed and watched him pay before heading back to his apartment.

Adrien opened the door and led her inside. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door before he could go in with her. “Do you need help?” Adrien spoke through the door and waited for her to answer.

“No, I’m fine. I can figure it out.” Marinette called back and Adrien sighed and leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

“Okay.” Adrien waited and waited until finally the door opened and he nearly fell inside.

Marinette moved out of the way, giggling at how he nearly fell onto the floor. He stepped inside and they both stared at the test, while the waiting hourglass symbol flipped over and over again.

“Why does it feel like a damn eternity?” Marinette pinched her bottom lip as she waited.

“A watched pot never boils.” Adrien gave her finger guns and she groaned.

“How did you go from this badass man to such a dork?” Marinette burst out laughing at him.

The corner of his lips curled up and he suddenly trapped her against the sink, causing a gasp to surface from her lips. He peered down at her, searching from her lips to her eyes and back again. His fingertips skirted along her jawline and pinched her chin to raise her gaze up to his own. “Dangerous enough for you?”

Her eyes widened and then her lashes lowered, while her plump lips parted. She got lost in his emerald eyes as they flashed peridot and back to forest green. He flashed a fang and she softly mewled.

A soft chuckle passed his lips and he kissed her. “I take that as a yes.”

“What makes you dangerous is that you are a badass wrapped up in a sweet thing.” Marinette complained and he was about to hoist her up onto the sink when her phone alarm went off. “It’s done.”

Marinette covered her eyes and didn’t want to look at it. Adrien kissed the top of her head and grabbed the test from the sink to look at the result window. “Marinette?”

“I don’t want to see it.” She shook her head and Adrien softly smiled, taking her hands from her face.

“You should see it.” Adrien held it out to her, and she took it with a trembling hand.

**Pregnant**

“Pregnant?” Marinette didn’t want to believe it. She knew deep down that she had been and was, but she hadn’t wanted to believe it.

“Pregnant.” Adrien’s smile grew bigger the more it kicked in. “We’re having a baby.”

Marinette weakly smiled and became scared for a moment. “I know I should be happy, but I’m really scared of what this means. Will the baby be human? Will the baby be part werechat? Adrien there is a lot to think about.”

“This wasn’t a worry for you before, princess.” Adrien brushed her hair to the side. “Why now?”

“Just it’s all becoming very real and I don’t know how to take it. I’m excited, but also worried. How does this work? Is it really going to only be two months? Is it going to be longer like a normal human? Am I further along than I thought? How far along am I? Adrien, I don’t feel comfortable not having an OB.” Tears began to fall from her eyes and Adrien picked her up and shushed her.

“Maybe we can find someone that is willing to keep quiet about it all. Do we have any friends that went into that field?” Adrien tried to think of everyone they knew as he carried her to the bedroom. “Aunt Amelie.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “She lives in London and Felix is there.”

“And she is in the medical field…” Adrien worried his thumbnail.

“Adrien.” Marinette really didn’t want to be near Felix.

“Felix isn’t always home, Marinette.” Adrien sighed. “He’s not that bad.”

“The man didn’t take ‘no’ as an answer when we were kids, Adrien. He’s a dick.” Marinette mumbled and sighed when she took in his pouting lips. “Fine… call him and see what he says to us visiting.”

“I would just have my aunt fly out.” Adrien smiled and grabbed his phone, dialing Felix’s number.

It didn’t take long for Felix’s unamused expression to appear on his screen. “Hello, cousin. Something about the brand that you need to inquire about?”

“No, actually I was wondering if I could get Aunt Amelie’s phone number from you.” Adrien watched Marinette stare at the test and pace. He touched her back and rubbed it to try and get her to calm down.

“Why would you want to talk to my mother?” Felix raised an eyebrow at Adrien.

“I need to ask her for a favor. Personal matters.” Adrien leaned against the sink and crossed an arm over his chest.

“Does this have to do with Marinette? You know if it has to do with family then she’ll find it important and go on and on about it.” Felix rolled his eyes and Adrien sighed.

“Look, I know you like to toy around with people, but don’t pull that shit on me. I know things about you that will ruin your reputation within moments if I release it. Just send over your mother’s number, please.” Adrien’s eyes shifted to cat-like ones and back, silencing Felix.

“Alright, alright. You don’t need to use your damn beast shit on me. I got you. Jesus, cousin.” Felix texted Adrien the phone number. “There. Your funeral when she spreads whatever shit you are having her do.”

“Thanks.” Adrien smiled and hung up on Felix.

Marinette stared at him with a horrified expression. “Spread shit?”

Adrien shook his head and entered his aunt’s number. “No, she wouldn’t do that. She’s really good at keeping family secrets. Trust me.”

Marinette sighed and nodded, leaving the bathroom to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Adrien walked through the apartment to sit in the bedroom. He played with his ring as he waited for her to answer.

“Salut, Adrien. How are you? I haven’t talked to you in so long. I heard you are working with Felix now. It’s so nice that the two of you are getting along.” Amelie’s voice came through sweet.

“Salut, Aunt Amelie.” Adrien swallowed hard and sighed, falling back against the bed. “I’m doing as good as I can be.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Marinette is pregnant.” Adrien blurted the words out and heard her gasp and squeal. He cringed as her scream of happiness hurt his ear.

“So… how far along is she? When do I get to meet her? When is the baby due?”

The questions made Adrien’s head spin and he rubbed his temple. “We literally just found out. I know nothing. She knows nothing.”

“The curse.” Amelie gasped in his ear.

“The curse makes it hard to know how this works and you know father and his feelings towards it.” Adrien sighed.

“Your father couldn’t even tell me and your mother apart when we were younger.” Amelie’s laugh came through as a soft melody and reminded him of his mother.

“Yeah, but because we can’t trust anyone with this baby…” Adrien felt bad asking for her help. He didn’t like asking for things.

“You need me to help you? I would be honored to be her OB.” Amelie became excited and Adrien softly laughed.

“You’d have to keep this between us. No telling the family. My father already kicked us out of his house and out of the office.” Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m good at keeping secrets, Adrien. You know that.”

“I do, which is why I trust you.” Adrien sighed and tugged on his hair. “So, I was thinking that I could fly you out before we head to the island.”

“You’re taking her to your island?” Her voice came through shocked.

“Safest place to hide her while she is pregnant until after the baby is born.” Adrien sighed. “I can’t protect her easily here.”

“Bring her to London instead. You can stay here with us and I can watch her closely. She can either be pregnant for two months to five months, Adrien. It’s hard to tell with curses of this kind.” Amelie sighed.

“My mother?” Adrien sat up with interest.

“Only three months. It varies from person to person, Adrien. Stay with us. Felix won’t mind.”

Adrien cringed as Marinette walked into the room and froze, nibbling on a croissant. “It’s not that.”

“What?” Marinette mouthed at him and watched him give her a shit-eating grin.

“Let me talk it over with Marinette first. I’ll call you back.” Adrien hung up the phone and stared up at her.

“What is it? I don’t like that grin on your face.” Marinette crossed her arm over her chest and hissed as it hurt her breasts to do that. She flung her arms back down in frustration.

“Aunt Amelie is willing to help us. Well, more like she is begging to help you, but…” Adrien cringed, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“She wants us to live there until you have the baby rather than on the island so she can monitor you. I guess you could go between two months and five months. My mother only went three.” Adrien sighed and clenched his phone in his hand, causing the screen to crack across it.

“No, absolutely not. Adrien you said you could deliver this baby. I don’t want to live with Felix and your aunt for that long. Amelie is the sweetest woman, but I can’t live with Felix.” Marinette shook her head and argued with him.

“I can deliver the baby, but she’s not wrong. You need to be monitored, princess.” Adrien sighed and Marinette felt like crying all over again.

“Why can’t she just fly out and check up on me sometimes?” Marinette burst out into tears and Adrien got up to wrap his arms around her.

“Is that your request? Stay here and fly her over for check-ins?” Adrien swallowed hard and ran his fingers along her back.

“I can’t live with him.” Marinette peered up at him with swollen red eyes.

“You know what that entails with us staying here in Paris, right?” Adrien searched her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

“Protecting me.” Marinette sighed and sniffed.

“Mm-hm… because you’re going to be more vulnerable than ever.” Adrien sighed and leaned down to press his forehead against hers. “And I’m going to have to fight to protect you.”

“Wouldn’t you have to fight for me in London?”

“I’m not known as a beast in London, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and nuzzled her cheek with his.

Marinette nodded, “Then… can we stay at a place in London?”

Adrien shook his head, “Have to save money.”

“Right.” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. “Okay, I’ll stay with them on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Adrien brushed her tears away.

“You don’t leave me alone ever around them.” Marinette begged and squeezed him tighter.

“I won’t let Felix hurt you, princess. Or Amelie, not that she would.” Adrien softly laughed and she nodded.

“Okay. Then yes.” Marinette sighed.

“It’ll be okay.” Adrien tilted her head up to kiss her lips. “Promise.”

***

Adrien had watched her carefully the whole trip to London, making sure that no one would get near her or touch her. Which meant that he might have growled at a few men and women that seemed to be too interested in her. Marinette had knit the whole flight and focused on that instead of her nausea from the turbulence and plane ride in general. Between the weird smells and the movement of the plane, she had struggled to say the least.

Most of the flight, Adrien had tugged her against his body and nuzzled her head with his nose. He had tried to get her to sleep and the flight wasn’t really that long anyway. It was a flight that felt like you just got up in the air before you were coming back down to land.

The walk through the airport had been just as difficult with people sniffing her out. Adrien had wondered if it would be just as hard for any pregnant woman or if it was just her. Marinette had intertwined her fingers with his and walked through the airport with him until they reached the driver that Adrien had recognized.

And now they were at his Aunt’s house unpacking in a spare bedroom. Marinette sighed and unfolded her shirts, leggings, and dresses. She hadn’t packed any jeans because by now she didn’t fit in them anyway. That was the most annoying thing. How fast she had outgrown her jeans and pants. She had wanted to cry, but Adrien had reassured her that it was okay, and she was still beautiful. However, right now she was peering at her leggings and mumbling over it.

“What are you thinking?” Adrien leaned over and ran his nose along her neck and nestled it behind her earlobe.

She sighed as he parted his lips and bit her neck, eliciting a giggle and moan from her. “Thinking about how sad I am that nothing fits me anymore and I’m barely pregnant.”

Adrien hummed near her ear, “But you’re still gorgeous and amazing.” He placed kisses along her neck and shoulder before nipping her collarbone with a fang. “Still just as beautiful, if not more.”

Marinette sighed and turned to face him, placing her arms around his neck. “I’m still nervous about being here. Your aunt was more than lovely when we got here and I know Felix is at work, but I don’t know how it’s going to go when Felix gets home.”

“It’ll go fine because-“ Adrien was interrupted by her lips on his.

“Because?” Marinette played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“-because I’ll protect you. What else is a big werechat for?” He suddenly growled low in her ear and bit her neck, causing a shiver to run through her body.

“I can name a few things, but then I’ll get myself in trouble.” Marinette giggled and shoved him away from herself. “Your aunt wanted to see us.”

“I know, but can’t I spoil my girl first?” Adrien sighed and pulled away from her.

“After she looks me over. I’m serious that I want to know how far I am.” Marinette sighed and changed into a knit red t-shirt dress, before running her fingers over her stomach. “I can’t be that far.”

“No, I doubt it.” Adrien placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

Marinette sighed and walked out of the bedroom after Adrien held the door open for her. She walked through the house and they found his aunt in the kitchen. Adrien smiled at her and she walked over to hug Marinette.

“I’m so excited for you.” Amelie warmly smiled and hugged her tightly. “Emilie would have been so thrilled!”

Adrien weakly smiled and nodded at his aunt. “She would.”

“So, ready to find out how far along you all are?” She smiled and Adrien swallowed hard.

“We have to go into the office for this, don’t we?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his aunt.

“No, no. Lucky for you… I have equipment here.” Amelie waved for them to follow her to another bedroom. “I bought an ultrasound machine to travel with. You never know.”

“Don’t you want her to test and then ask her some stuff?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his aunt. “Not that I know much other than what I’ve read, but-“

“With regular pregnancies then I would ask you about when your last period was. I’d do a test. Then I’d calculate when your due date is based on numbers and when you conceived, but! In this case, it’s a little more tricky. The easiest way is to just see how far along you are based on an ultrasound. I can then see the fetal stage and tell you where you’re at.” Amelie became more excited the more she thought about it.

“I can’t be that far along though.” Marinette waved her away and Amelie giggled.

“You would think that, but with half breeds…” Amelie pointed out and Adrien stopped her.

“It’s not half.” Adrien cleared his throat.

“Oh?” Amelie slightly turned to face them in the room.

“I mean, it could be but-“ Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

“She’s one too?” Amelie pointed towards Marinette and watched the girl nod and hold her stomach. “Oh, well isn’t that interesting.”

“What does that mean?” Marinette became concerned.

“Nothing. Just means that this might be a more interesting pregnancy than your mother’s.” Amelie rubbed her chin and pat the bed. “Go ahead and lay down for me, please.”

Marinette laid down and Adrien stood beside the bed with his arms crossed. She swallowed hard and Adrien took her hand in his. She yanked him down to sit on the bed and he leaned back beside her, and she placed their hands on her stomach.

“Now, if you are super early then the only way for us to see the little bug is with a transvaginal ultrasound.” Amelie pulled out a wand that reminded them of a dildo.

“You can’t be serious. No one tells you about this.” Marinette blushed and became embarrassed.

“Seriously.” Adrien awkwardly laughed and his aunt smiled.

“Some people don’t know early enough to use one of these.” Amelie smiled and put a protective sleeve over it and lubricant. “If you could remove everything from the waist down, please.”

Marinette sighed and watched Amelie focus on the screen, while she let go of Adrien’s hand to remove her panties for his aunt. Nothing was more awkward than this. She couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing. She blushed a deeper rose and passed her panties to Adrien. Adrien pocketed them and Amelie came over to slip the ultrasound wand between Marinette’s thighs.

She pushed around Marinette’s stomach with her hand and moved the wand until a bloop appeared on the screen. “There we are.”

Marinette and Adrien peered at not just one baby, but two on the screen in shock. Adrien had seen 8 week old fetuses in photos and these babies were farther along.

“That’s not a- There are two? And they’re not 8-“ Adrien pointed at the screen, watching their little hearts pumping fast.

“Nope and I bet…” Amelie took a few photos and removed the wand to switch over to the regular ultrasound wand. “… we don’t need to do the internal one with these little ones.”

“This makes no sense. And two?!” Marinette swallowed hard as his aunt placed a sheet over her lap and moved her dress out of the way before putting jelly on her stomach.

“Well, these aren’t just any babies, Marinette.” Adrien sighed as the quick heartbeats echoed from the machine.

“Nope. I’d say that you have been pregnant longer than you thought you were. I’d say you’re about 12 weeks, give or take. Let me just get the measurements and I can tell you more.” Amelie began to click things on the machine, drawing lines across various limbs and the babies’ heads.

“I have a question.” Marinette swallowed hard as they watched the babies move and one of them suck on their fist.

“Yes?” Amelie peered over at them for a moment.

“Is- are they going to come out normal?” Marinette became worried and his aunt smiled.

“Yes, but they may have some differences like you two. Not that they’ll transform, but they might have some special abilities. I’m unsure. Adrien was cursed, but it wasn’t from his mother.” Amelie shrugged and went back to measuring.

“So, they won’t roam the streets of Paris or London looking for blood?” Marinette cringed and Adrien nudged her.

“No, no. Does Adrien do that?” She glanced over at Adrien and he held his hands up.

“No, I protect people that need help.” Adrien argued and Amelia nodded.

“Your mother was the very same. She only spilled the blood of those that deserved it.” Amelie shrugged and finished up. “There, now to print your photos for you.”

“How long do I have?” Marinette swallowed hard and her aunt peered over at her.

“When was your last period?” Amelie folded the photos and passed them to Adrien.

“Last month? Around… September… 18th?” Marinette swallowed hard and she nodded.

“I’d say anywhere between December and February? Of course with twins… might be sooner rather than later.” Amelie walked over to wash her hands and grab her prenatal vitamins. “You’re gonna need to take these. Once a day. And then of course you can’t eat fish, caffeine, eggs, deli meats…”

“Sounds easy enough.” Marinette sighed and took the vitamins from her. “Anything else?”

“I’ll be checking up on you like this once a week.” Amelie smiled and gestured to Adrien after he handed Marinette her panties back. “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah.” Adrien peered at his aunt.

“Alone?” Amelie glanced over at Marinette and back at Adrien.

“Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her. I won’t leave her alone.” Adrien crossed his arms and the atmosphere thickened in the room.

Amelie sighed, “I want to sound positive and I don’t want to scare her.”

“What?” Marinette shoved the sheet off her lap as she got up and walked over towards them.

“Why would it scare us?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, there is a chance that she might not make it through the pregnancy.” Amelie sighed and swallowed hard.

“Excuse me?” Marinette’s eyes went wide, and Adrien slid in front of her with his arms out. His eyes shifted to dark slits and his lips parted to showcase his fangs with a dark purr emanating from his chest.

“What do you mean she might not make it through?” Adrien snarled the words past his lips and Amelie sighed.

“Look, a pregnancy like this is more taxing on the body than others. She’s going to hurt and be exhausted. She’s going to want nothing more than to lay in bed. She will also need to be pushed through the delivery because she will be so weak and tired. Adrien, it’s gonna take a lot out of you to push her through it.” Amelie licked her lips and Adrien calmed down.

“I can do it.” Marinette pushed Adrien to the side with a determined expression. “I can handle it.”

Amelie nodded, “Then it’s settled. You know the risks.”

“We can handle it.” Adrien touched Marinette’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“You’re sure that you want just Adrien to deliver these babies?” Amelie searched Marinette’s gaze and watched her nod.

“I only want Adrien there.” Marinette swallowed hard and peered up at Adrien.

“Then I need to crash course Adrien more than I have in the past because this is trickier.” Amelie sighed and watched Adrien nod.

“I got this. Whatever it takes.” Adrien swallowed hard and she nodded.

“I hope you do.” Amelie walked over to grab a book from a shelf. It was bound in leather and handwritten. “This is the notes from your birth. Study it well.”

Adrien took it from her and flipped through it, taking in the diagrams and information. “This is a lot.”

“I didn’t say it was easy.” Amelie winked at him and he nodded at her.

“Okay. Got it.” Adrien put the journal under his arm and walked with Marinette out of the room.

On the way past the grand foyer, the front door opened. Marinette froze in her tracks and Adrien put her behind himself as Felix walked up.

“Oh, you’re here, cousin.” Felix smirked and Adrien sighed.

“Yes, Felix. How was work?” Adrien became unamused as he watched his cousin wipe his hands along his green sweater.

“It was fine. I got another client and worked my magic. Nothing too exciting or new. I see you saw my mother.” Felix gestured towards the folded-up ultrasound photos in Marinette’s hand.

“We did.” Adrien swallowed hard and kept his gaze locked on Felix.

“So? How far along?” Felix nodded towards Marinette with his head.

“12 weeks.” Adrien answered for Marinette, knowing that she didn’t want to talk to him.

“Damn, cousin. I figured it would just be eight and here you are at twelve?” Felix softly laughed and clapped Adrien on the arm. “Who knew you had it in you?”

“Ha-ha, very funny. Don’t you have someone else to pick on?” Adrien growled at him.

“No one as fun as you, no.” Felix smirked, and Adrien growled again. “Are you really going to pull that primal shit on me?”

“I figured it might work to make you back off.” Adrien flashed his eyes at his cousin.

“I was just playing with you. No need to get your panties all in a twist. I’m going to go talk to mother, but afterwards we need to talk about your brand.” Felix pointed at Adrien and walked past them. “It was nice seeing you again, Marinette.”

Marinette glared at him and hid behind Adrien more, as his cousin walked past them.

“Please tell me we can unpack more. I need to lay down.” Marinette clung to his shirt and Adrien nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! I guess I should make this warning comment. This is a monster birth. Nothing in this is very realistic. Please do not use this as a reference for how birthing works. Also there is blood, biting, licking, and purring involved. Anyway, aside from that? Enjoy the welcoming of Emma and Hugo! ^-^ There is one chapter left.**

Every two weeks, his aunt checked up on her. By four weeks of it, she was used to being looked at. It had become a routine at this point, and she could care less about anyone seeing her body. Felix had been working with Adrien on the online shop since Marinette was pretty much bedridden. She would look over orders and respond to customers via email and the other two would ship them out.

Adrien walked into the bedroom with a cup of decaf tea. He sat down beside Marinette and held it out to her. “How are you feeling today?”

Marinette sighed and took the cup from him. “I mean I’m slowly losing my mind laying here in bed for weeks. I want to help with the store, but I can’t. I want to get up and do anything, but I’m too tired and my body aches. My hips hurt, my boobs hurt, my stomach hurts… I can go on. I’m crying at everything the customers say to me. I cried at a stupid dance video. Adrien, do you realize how ridiculous that is? A dance video. Just let that sink in.”

Adrien softly laughed and brushed her bangs out of the way to kiss her forehead. “It’ll get better.”

“And don’t get me started on how the babies are grabbing my hips to shove themselves down. One went missing the other day. Do you know to where?” Marinette took a sip from her cup.

“No, where? I highly doubt they went missing, Marinette.” Adrien softly laughed. “They have nowhere to go.”

“My back, Adrien. They moved to my back. One of them did. I don’t know if it was the boy or girl. It was very concerning.” Marinette shivered and Adrien couldn’t do it anymore, he burst out laughing and falling over on the bed. “What? It’s true! My bump got smaller and I was like, ‘oh my god where did they go’?!”

Adrien snorted out a laugh and sighed, catching his breath. He sat up and touched her rounded stomach. “Are you still happy with the names we picked?”

“Emma and Hugo? Yes, are you?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“I am.” Adrien sighed and leaned down to press his cheek to her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Marinette winced as braxton hicks hit randomly. She began to breathe in and out slowly, and Adrien sat up.

“Are you alright?” His eyes got wide as he looked her over.

“I’m fine. Just braxton hicks, is all. Calm down, kitty.” Marinette giggled and Adrien relaxed.

“Sorry, I just. We’re sitting at almost 2 months now and we got at least two so-“ Adrien shrugged and Marinette nodded.

“I understand.” Marinette warmly smiled and touched his hand, leaning over to kiss him.

A knock sounded on the door and Marinette adjusted her blankets while Adrien got up to answer it.

“How’s she doing?” Felix went to peer behind Adrien and he placed his hand on his cousin’s chest to push him back enough to close the door behind himself. “Really? C’mon cousin. My mom is looking her over. If I wanted, I could just inquire her, but I’d rather ask you.”

“She’s okay. Braxton hicks, but that’s about it. We’re still a way away from birthing out kittens.” Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And rut two hasn’t hit you yet?” Felix teased his cousin and smirked.

“Are you here to ask something important or just to give me shit?” The corner of his lips curled up to showcase a fang and he stepped closer to Felix. But before he could do anything more to dominate over his cousin, the door flung open.

“I can hear you two. Stop arguing and showing off your fangs and talk.” Marinette gestured between the two men, gripping onto the side of the door for support as another contraction hit. “Ow.” She grabbed her stomach and gripped the doorway until she crushed it with her hand.

“Are you sure it’s just braxton hicks?” Felix raised an eyebrow at them.

“Yes, they’re random.” Marinette waved his cousin away.

“Are they or is there equal spaced time between them?” Adrien turned his attention to Marinette.

“Random. It’s okay.” Marinette held her stomach and rubbed it, while one of the babies kicked her ribs. “Damnit.”

“Why don’t you go lay down for a minute?” Adrien looked at Felix and sighed. “I’ll come back to you. Hang on.”

Marinette walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. She ran her fingers up and down on her stomach and breathed in and out to try and calm herself.

“Mari?” Adrien shut the door and walked into the bathroom connected to their room.

“What?” Marinette watched him wash his hands.

“Can I check you?” Adrien swallowed hard and walked back over to the bed.

“Adrien, I’m going to be the same as when your aunt checked the other day.” Marinette giggled and Adrien smiled at her.

“Humor me then?” Adrien smiled at her and she sighed.

“Fine.” Marinette bent her knees and parted them.

Adrien moved her panties out of the way and slipped his middle finger into her, gently pushing down on the top of her stomach. He bit his tongue and felt around for a moment.

“What?” Marinette hissed as another contraction hit.

Adrien pulled his finger out and rubbed her thigh. “You’re at two centimeters, kitten.”

“What?!” Marinette’s eyes went wide as he put her panties back in place and covered her back up with her dress and blanket.

“It’s not uncommon, but I’m gonna grab Aunt Amelie.” Adrien went to wash his hands and Marinette whined.

“Wait, don’t- don’t leave me. What do you mean it’s common? This happens to women before they go into labor?” Marinette watched him walk back to the bed to sit beside her.

“Yes. And since you are a special case… and we have two kittens… they could try to come early, princess.” Adrien sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m going to go grab my aunt to look you over to confirm it for me. Not that I doubt myself.”

“Okay.” Marinette swallowed hard and watched him leave.

She wasn’t ready to have the babies yet. She had just got used to people seeing her body without being embarrassed. Now, she was dilating? Already, at less than 2 months? She shook her head and rubbed her stomach, peering down at it. “You two better behave and stay in there. You hear me? I love you, but I’m not ready.”

Amelie walked in with Adrien and he shut the door behind them. She smiled and sat down beside Marinette.

“I’m not ready to have these babies now.” Marinette had tears going down her cheeks at this point, as she rubbed her stomach to try and calm herself.

“I know you’re not, sweetheart. But you know what? You’re a strong woman and you got this. Let me just take a look and we’ll see what’s going on. My assumption is that you’ll be bedridden until you give birth, or you’re getting ready to have them.” Amelie put on gloves and lubed her finger, checking Marinette. “Well, the daddy is right. You are about two centimeters dilated. Have you been having contractions?”

“I thought they were braxton hicks.” Marinette sobbed and she smiled at her.

“You’re not entirely wrong. Your body is getting ready and two fast growing kittens is a lot on your body.” Amelie smiled up at Adrien. “You did good. So, what this means is… more bedrest and we’ll be seeing these kittens sometime soon.”

“I’m so tired of laying in bed all day.” Marinette sobbed and Adrien sat down beside her and took her hand, kissing along her knuckles.

“I know.” Adrien warmly smiled and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes.

“You need rest, love. We need you to be rested and strong to push these two out, okay?” Amelie smiled and pointed at Adrien. “This means daddy too.”

Adrien sighed and nodded. “I got it.”

“You’ve been up late playing piano. Don’t think I haven’t heard you up all night playing your mother’s old songs.” Amelie tilted her head to the side with a knowing expression. “Can’t hide stuff from me.”

“Alright, alright.” Adrien softly laughed, and Marinette whined and sat up more as another contraction hit.

“Bedrest.” Amelie pointed at them.

“Thanks, Amelie.” Marinette rubbed her lower back as the cramping passed.

“Call me Aunt Amelie. You’re family now.” Amelie winked at her and left to wash her hands and leave the room.

“Tell me you read enough of that book.” Marinette rubbed her stomach and felt one of the twins kick her hand.

“I’ve been binging it, Marinette. My aunt has taught me a lot as well since I became cursed to prepare me for this. You’re going to be okay.” Adrien sighed and Marinette nodded.

“And you’re sure that you’re okay doing my silly request?” Marinette swallowed hard and he nodded.

“I can catch them, Marinette. If that’s what you wa-“ He was interrupted by her whimpering and catching her breath as another one hit. “These are getting closer together, Marinette.”

“We have time.” Marinette waved him away and laid back on her side, hoping that laying down would help.

Adrien nodded and laid down beside her to brush her hair behind her ear. He kissed her and brushed his thumb along her cheek before running his hand down her spine to rub her lower back that was aching from the contractions.

He wasn’t sure they had time at this rate. If bedrest didn’t slow it down, then they were looking at meeting the kittens sooner rather than later.

***

The sun would have woken Adrien up, if Marinette hadn’t whined in pain first. He sat up and peered over at her. Sweat covered her brow and her eyes were clenched tight as she grabbed her stomach.

“Mari?” Adrien softly spoke and watched her shake her head and hold her breath. “Breathe, princess. Don’t hold it in. Breathe. C’mon. Follow me. In…” He breathed in slowly. “Out…” He let it out slow and watched her start to follow his pattern of breathing. “Good girl. Just like that.”

Adrien leaped off the bed and washed his hands, coming back to shove the blankets out of the way. He cursed when he noticed that her water had broken. He slipped his finger between her thighs and pushed lightly on her stomach. “You’re at four, kitten. Plus, your water broke.”

Marinette peered up at him and shook her head. “They’re not going to wait, are they?” Tears fell down her cheeks and she became nauseas.

“No, no they’re not. I’m sorry, princess. I’m gonna grab my aunt.” Adrien went to leave, but Marinette slammed her hand down onto his wrist, wincing.

“Don’t- leave.” Marinette whined and cried as another contraction hit, perfectly timed behind the last one. She tried to breathe like he had told her, but she was panting instead.

Adrien quickly moved and sat behind her, propping her up against his chest. He held her and whispered into her ear, “Do you feel how I’m breathing?”

Marinette nodded and waited for him to talk. “Yes.”

“Breathe with me, okay?” Adrien began to breathe near her ear and gently touched her stomach, causing her to tune her breathing with his. “Good. Keep breathing through the contractions for me. It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to have these babies now, Adrien. I wanted another few weeks.” Marinette begged him and sobbed.

“I know, princess. You have to calm down a little for me, okay? Deep breaths.” Adrien rubbed her shoulders and let a purr emanate from his chest.

She gasped as a calming warmth took her over from the soft vibrations passing between them. “How did you-“

“Shh… breathe in…” Adrien breathed in and purred at the same time, rumbling through her and making her calm down.

Marinette breathed in and out with him, focusing on the purr that was calming her down.

“Better?” Adrien kissed her shoulder as she nodded. “You still got a while, kitten. This is just the start.”

Marinette nodded and sobbed as Adrien held her for a bit. She tilted her head back and bit her bottom lip as she slammed her hand down on his wrist to squeeze it to death.

“It’s okay.” Adrien ran a hand through her hair to try and calm her more.

“I’m scared.” Marinette gasped in a breath as she tried to not cry.

“You got this. I’m right here. It’s going to be okay.” Adrien cuddled her and continued to purr.

Marinette grabbed his arm and dug her nails into his forearm. If it hurt Adrien, he hid it well because he didn’t say anything or make a sound.

“Do you want me to get my aunt?” Adrien whispered into her ear and watched her shake her head.

“No, please don’t.” Marinette sobbed and Adrien nodded.

“Want me to at least tell her what is happening in case this goes south? Not that it will.” Adrien knew she was okay.

“Yeah.” Marinette felt him shift from behind her and she whined because she didn’t want him to leave.

“I’m not leaving. I’m just getting my phone.” Adrien reassured her and grabbed his phone from the dresser. He texted his aunt, who was in the other room, what was happening.

**[Adrien] Marinette is in labor. Her water already broke and she’s at 4 cm. Contractions are equally spaced apart and she’s hurting. I got her doing breathing exercises and I’ve used purring to soothe her. Anything else you got?**

**[Amelie] I thought we would be seeing those two soon. Although, with twins it’s to be expected. I’ll prepare a place for the babies in case they’re premature, but I don’t think that is the case in this situation. I’ll bring you some things.**

**[Adrien] Thanks.**

**[Amelie] You’re welcome.**

Adrien peered over at the bed at Marinette, who was in a lot of pain.

**[Adrien] How fast does this go?**

**[Amelie] Expect it to take a day or less. Be there with some things.**

Adrien sighed and put his phone in his pocket, walking to the bathroom to wash his hands and come back over to check her. Marinette winced and let Adrien do anything he had to without complaint. She just wanted to get it over with. She was only at four centimeters and if that was how it was going to go then the rest wasn’t going to be fun.

“Adrien?” Marinette whined as she ran her hands over her stomach, waiting for the next contraction to hit.

He felt around for a moment and sighed. “You’re at five.”

“I- I don’t know if I can do this.” Marinette had begun to panic at this point.

“You can do this, love bug.” Adrien removed his finger and sat beside her, helping her sit up by putting pillows behind her back and head.

“I can’t. I don’t know if I can.” Marinette sobbed and Adrien leaned down to hug her.

“You are the strongest woman I know and soon after you give birth to our kittens, we’ll get to meet them and watch them grow. It’ll be amazing and exciting. I can’t wait and I know you can’t either.” Adrien ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her.

A knock sounded on the door and Adrien got up to grab it. Amelie stood in the doorway with her arms full of items. “How’s she doing?”

Adrien cracked the door a bit more and Amelie watched how Marinette was slowly breathing and touching her stomach.

“Does that look fine to you?” Adrien stared at her unamused and she knew that he was panicking too.

“Do you want me to deliver these babies?” Amelie stared at Adrien with a serious expression. “Because I will, if you want.”

“No, Marinette specifically wanted me to, and I will.” Adrien shook his head and took a deep breath. His back bristled as her screaming cry brought him back to reality.

Amelie watched Adrien’s gaze flash from humanoid to cat-like and his fangs extend. “You’re not handling this well. I’ve never seen an alpha cat near their chosen during birth.”

“I’m fine.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair. “I got this. I read the damn book. You taught me shit when I was younger. I got it. I’ll call you if something goes wrong.”

“I mean it. You can sit behind her while I deliver the twins.” Amelie watched him cringe at Marinette’s whines again.

“I just- she’s hurting, and I wish I could help and make it stop.” Adrien sighed and clutched the door, crumbling a chunk of it.

“I know and the main thing she needs right now is support. So, get in there and support her like you’re her biggest fan. The babies will come. Her body will make it happen. You just need to be there for her. And for pain, you remember what I told you when you were younger?” Amelie winked at him.

“I forgot about that.” Adrien hit his forehead.

“I figured you had.” Amelie winked and turned and handed him a bowl, towel, forceps, and medical scissors, two receiving blankets, and a nasal suction bulb. “You’ll need all this too.”

Adrien took the items from her and sighed as she walked away. “Thanks.”

“I’ll be here.” Amelie walked away after he nodded and went back into the room.

Adrien shut the door and walked over to set the items beside the bed. Marinette grabbed his forearm and crushed it with her hand.

“I just want the pain to stop.” Marinette sobbed, and he sat behind her again.

“Here.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her body to purr again.

She swallowed hard focused on his breathing and purring. “How does this birthing work?”

“You’ll go through normal dilation to ten centimeters then your body will naturally deliver them. Pushing like normal on each contraction. Nothing should go wrong in our case and if so, then I’ll call my aunt in. She’s on standby.” Adrien kissed along her shoulder and felt her tense up and crush his thighs with her hands as another one hit. “Breathe.”

Adrien tried to keep her breathing normalized as he purred between it all. His eyes switched to cat-like ones and his fangs elongated. He ran his nose along her neck up to her scent point behind her earlobe. She closed her eyes and got lost in the way he breathed her in and slowly licked along her neck.

She sighed and got lost in how his purr and gentle licks brought her down and calmed her. She breathed out slowly through her mouth. Adrien slowly parted his lips and bit her neck, easing the pain from her body. She gasped and panted as the pain went away.

“Why does that work?’ Marinette panted as he began to lick and suck on the wound he had made to close it.

“Takes the pressure off. I really don’t know. When I was younger my aunt told me that it would be important. Purring and biting and licking are essential.” Adrien sighed and trailed kisses along her shoulder.

Marinette clenched down on his thighs again and felt him purr against her back again. “Bite me again, please.”

Adrien smirked and leaned down to bite her neck, causing the pain to ease again. “Of course, maybe it’s something in my fangs that gets under your skin and makes it work as a pain killer. I don’t know. Venom?”

Marinette softly sighed. “I don’t care. Don’t stop biting me.”

Adrien smiled and continued to bite her with each pained contraction, easing the pain. Marinette had begun to calm down and everything seemed to be going according to plan.

“I’m going to see where you’re at, okay?” Adrien felt her nod and he slipped out from behind her to check her. “You’re at nine. One more to go.”

Marinette breathed in and out and nodded, gripping the sheets and ripping them with her claws as the pain hit. Adrien turned his head and bit her inner thigh, causing her to relax again. Her fingers eased on the sheets and Adrien’s phone went off. He grabbed his phone, peering over her thigh to read it.

**[Amelie] How is she?**

**[Adrien] Sitting at 9 cm. We’re almost there.**

**[Amelie] Did the biting work?**

**[Adrien] You stopped hearing the screaming, didn’t you?**

**[Amelie] I did. How are you holding up? Still doing okay?**

**[Adrien] We’re good. Everything is going smoothly so far.**

**[Amelie] Good, good. Well, let’s hope these babies aren’t as stubborn as their father.**

**[Adrien] Ha-ha very funny.**

**[Amelie] Just saying what I see. Glad to know that you remembered how to help her. Keep it up.**

Adrien sighed and Marinette peered down at the man biting her thigh. “What did she say?”

Adrien pulled away and licked the wound shut. “She wanted to check up on you and then hoped the babies weren’t stubborn like me.”

Marinette suddenly burst out into laughter before groaning as another contraction hit hard. Adrien turned his head to bite her other thigh, easing the pain again, while reaching up to take her hand.

“This is gonna go pretty fast now.” Adrien spoke after he let her thigh go and licked the wound shut.

Marinette nodded and breathed. “I’m sorry that I didn’t ask for your aunt to deliver them. I’m sorry that I wanted you to.”

“Princess.” Adrien peered up at her with a warm smile. “I offered to because I knew how. Not because I didn’t know shit. My aunt taught me some stuff because she knew I had been cursed. My father taught me nothing and chose to push me away. My aunt didn’t. So, I know some stuff. The book was merely a tool to help me remember. And let me let you in on a not so secret.”

“W-what?” Marinette cringed and groaned as another pain hit, causing Adrien to bite her again to ease it.

Adrien sighed and felt her muscles relax. He pulled away to lick the wound shut again. “She’s been here the whole time. Just not in the room.” Adrien winked at her.

Marinette giggled and shook her head. “Sly cat.”

“You think I’m not going to have a plan in place in case this shit goes bad? I’m not losing you or these kittens, princess. I refuse to.” Adrien placed kisses along her thighs, before checking her again. “You’re at ten. You ready to have our kittens?”

Another contraction hit and he watched her nod her head at him. “I want it over with, please.”

Adrien nodded and sat back on his heels. “Alright, grab your thighs for me and we’re gonna push on every contraction. Okay?”

Marinette nodded and breathed like he had taught her. She grabbed her thighs and pulled them up against her body with his help. She panted and a contraction hit.

“Deep breath in and push, kitten.” Adrien watched between her thighs as she bared down.

She sobbed and pushed with the contraction until it stopped. She panted and fell back against the pillows.

“Good girl.” Adrien rubbed her thighs to soothe her.

Another contraction hit and Marinette bared down again, pushing until Adrien could feel the head of the first baby.

“Okay, a couple more pushes.” Adrien smirked as she screamed and pushed through another. He bit her inner thigh to calm the burning between her thighs and she sighed and thanked him to no end. “I got you. Easy pushing. Not too hard, okay?”

Marinette nodded and tried to catch her breath before pushing again. Adrien moved his hands to help ease the baby out as she gave birth to the first one.

“There we go. Good job. Hugo is out.” Adrien softly laughed with excitement as he suctioned their son’s nose, hearing their son’s cries fill the room, and placed him onto her stomach. He finished up with the first one before the contractions of the second one hit. “One more to go, princess. You ready?”

Marinette nodded and bared down on the contractions until Emma was in Adrien’s waiting hands. She sobbed with relief as the second baby was placed on her stomach. Adrien softly laughed and smiled at he watched her cradle them.

Contractions hit again and Adrien helped her deliver the afterbirth before disposing of it. He inspected her between her thighs and took in the tear that had occurred.

Marinette gasped as he began to lick between her thighs with his tongue. “What are you doing?”

“You tore so I’m healing it. Hang on.” Adrien licked until the wounds healed. “There.”

He got up and grabbed the bowl to put warm water into it. He walked over to clean her up before rinsing it all out to get a new towel to clean their babies with the water.

The twins complained as he cleaned them off and Marinette giggled. “They already hate water.”

Adrien burst out laughing as he cleaned them for Marinette. “Come by it honestly.”

Marinette giggled and yawned. “I’m tired.”

“You should be, but before you sleep. You should feed them and have some skin-to-skin time with them.” Adrien helped her get situated with the babies and she used pillows to help hold them.

Adrien watched her get each one to latch to each breast before he walked to the bathroom with the items he had used. His phone went off again and he checked it.

**[Amelie] Success?**

**[Adrien] Two healthy babies. Marinette is tired though.**

**[Amelie] She should be. Let her rest.**

**[Adrien] I am.**

**[Amelie] And Adrien?**

**[Adrien] What? I have my arms deep in blood right now.**

**[Amelie] I’m proud of you. You did good.**

**[Adrien] Thanks. That means more than you know.**

**[Amelie] I know it does. You’re a good man, a good son, a good nephew, and a marvelous father. Those are some lucky kids.**

**[Adrien] Thank you, Aunt Amelie.**

Adrien blushed and continued to clean the stuff before washing himself off. He walked back out to the bedroom to find Marinette asleep with two suckling infants. He warmly smiled and laid beside her, running her hands along their hair. Emma had gorgeous golden hair and Hugo had dark hair like his mother. Their eyes wouldn’t be their true color until they were much older, but he was in love with them and damn proud of his girl.

Marinette stirred when she felt him take Emma from her after she was done feeding. “Hey.”

“Hey. I was just going to take the twins while you rested.” Adrien warmly smiled and kissed her lips.

“Thanks.” Marinette sighed as she peered down at Hugo.

“I’m proud of you, you know that?” Adrien warmly smiled and purred to calm down a crying Emma.

Marinette smirked and cradled Hugo. “I’m proud of you too. I wouldn’t have made it through that without you or your aunt, but mostly you.”

Adrien blushed and nodded. “Thank you, princess. Now, let me take care of the babies while you sleep.”

Marinette nodded and yawned, as Adrien took them to get them dressed. “Thanks.”

Adrien warmly smiled and kissed her, waiting for her to sleep before he left to show off the twins to his aunt and cousin.

“Let me see. Let me see.” Amelie ran up with her hands out to take them. “Oh, my goodness. Look at them!”

Adrien softly laughed and passed her each baby, watching her sit down and light up at them.

“Gosh, Emma looks so much like you and Hugo looks so much like Marinette.” Amelie smiled at each twin and shushed them as they began to cry. “I know. I know. You’ve had quite the adventure today haven’t you.”

Adrien softly laughed with his arms crossed when Felix smacked him on his shoulder. “You did good, cousin. Pretty brave if you ask me. I couldn’t do that.”

“You could if you had to, Felix.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Amelie stared up at the boys.

“Felix, I taught you how to do it.” Amelie scolded him and he scoffed.

“Like I’ll ever need such information.” Felix walked over to take Emma from her and rock her. “She does look a hell of a lot like you, cousin.” Felix placed his index finger into Emma’s little hand and smiled at her.

“You know you should send a photo of the twins to your father, even if he isn’t the best.” Amelie kissed Hugo on the forehead.

Adrien sighed, “I know I should. But I’d rather have Marinette in the photo too. And I don’t think he’d care.”

“He had you. He’d care.” Amelie nodded at him. “He may seem like a jerk. He is one. I’ll give you that. But he wasn’t always that way. It took losing your mother to be that way. Not to downplay him or make him look innocent or to justify the man. I won’t do that, but he did lose your mother.”

“Yeah, and so did I.” Adrien sighed and took the babies from his aunt and cousin.

“Get some rest. You did well.” Amelie called after him as he walked back to the bedroom with the babies, cradling them and hushing them as they cried.

“Think he’s gonna be good at being a father?” Felix crossed his arms over his chest.

“He’s got more Graham de Vanily blood running through his vein’s than his father’s. He’ll do great.” Amelie smacked her son on the back, and he laughed.

***

Marinette smiled up at Adrien as he entered the room with the babies in his arms. “How was that?”

“She was thrilled and wants us to send a photo to my father.” Adrien sighed and Marinette shrugged. “What was that for? Why the shrug?”

“She’s not fully wrong, kitty.” Marinette sighed and Adrien growled. “Don’t start that growling shit with me.” She snapped back and growled to where he backed off. “Your father, even though he’s a dick, deserves to see them. He should be proud of his son for delivering his grandbabies.”

Marinette held her hands out for the babies and Adrien placed them in her arms before taking out his phone to take a photo of them. She smiled with him in the photo before he sent it off to his father.

“Not that you care, but-“ Adrien read out loud as he furiously typed a text.

Marinette touched his wrist and stared at him, causing him to retype what he was writing.

**[Adrien] Good evening, father. I am texting to let you know that Marinette gave birth to two healthy twins. Emma and Hugo. I delivered them and all are doing well. Have a good night.**

Adrien threw his phone beside them and focused on the kids and Marinette over anything else. “I’m tired.”

“Sleep. You worked hard today.” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes and passed out with ease.

Marinette giggled and reached over for his phone when it went off.

**[Father] I will admit that I am proud of you for what you have accomplished today. I was scared for your mother and wasn’t much help to Amelie or your mother, for that matter. I wish I had been stronger for her. I believe a congratulations are in order. Despite what I had spoken about before, perhaps I was too harsh on you both. _Gabriel_ is not the same without you. I would love to hand you both back your job positions if you forgive my bitter mood.**

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip before answering him. She peered at Adrien and knew that he wouldn’t want to go back. He was more than content working on their little shop with his mother’s side of the family.

She began to type and then erased it, thinking that he should be the one to answer and not her. He needed to see what his father had said. It would mean so much more to him than to her. She sighed and set his phone on the nightstand before putting the sleeping babies into a crib beside the bed.

Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheeks and lips to wake him. Adrien yawned and slowly opened his eyes, pulling her against him to nuzzle her hair with his nose. “Hey, your father answered.”

“Not what I want to wake up to.” Adrien mumbled and nuzzled her more.

“I know, but you really should see what he said.” Marinette shoved his phone at him and he groaned, rolling onto his back with one knee drawn up and a hand behind his head.

“Alright, fine.” Adrien unlocked his phone and read the text, flinging up in shock. “He didn’t!”

The babies started crying and Marinette laughed. “Shit, sorry.” Adrien cursed and got up to grab the babies for her.

“It’s okay.” Marinette giggled and took them from him to feed them again.

Adrien cleared his throat and sat down on the bed to answer his father.

**[Adrien] You have no idea how much that means to me that you are proud of something I have done. We’re actually happy with our little shop and Felix is helping us out with marketing. I know you’ll find someone great to take my spot. What about Monsieur Couffaine? He seems perfect for it.”**

**[Father] Is this truly what you want?**

**[Adrien] Offer the position to Luka. He’d love it. We’re happy where we’re at, father.**

**[Father] I do not appreciate your answer, but I am willing to accept your decision. I do hope that one day you will let me meet my grandchildren, despite how I have treated you.**

**[Adrien] We’ll think about-**

Marinette touched his hand and Adrien erased what he had written with a sigh to type again.

**[Adrien] When Marinette is feeling well rested and we have gotten settled at home, we will.**

**[Father] Thank you, son.**

Adrien sighed, gripped his phone until his screen cracked, and threw his phone, laying back on the bed with his hands above his head. “I hate my life.”

“How can you say that when you have me and two beautiful babies? Your life’s not all that bad, is it?” Marinette nudged him.

Adrien softly laughed and took Hugo from Marinette after he was done feeding. “You’re right.” Adrien touched his son’s hand and let him grip his finger. “I’m lucky that I have an amazing little family.” He leaned down to kiss Hugo on the head. “He looks so much like you, princess.”

“Well, she looks like you.” Marinette giggled, and they began to point out which part of their kids’ bodies was from who’s.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is more of an epilogue more than anything. ^-^**

Marinette had spent all week moving in with Adrien. She had unpacked her boxes with Adrien and found the perfect places for her items to go. He had given her half of his closet and room in his drawers. Currently, she was finishing up the nursery with two more items. They were two knit kitties for the twins. Two cribs sat across from one another in the room and a changing table sat between them against a wall.

A small bookshelf held books for the twins and there were some toys off to the side. Marinette and Adrien had worked really hard to make the nursery perfect for their babies. Marinette had spent ages designing it and Adrien had helped her make her drawing come to life.

They were both beyond exhausted from lack of sleep because the twins didn’t sleep well. Emma was a bit better at sleeping than Hugo. She also was more chill than him. He seemed to always be wiggling or crying about something. Adrien would switch off with Marinette, bouncing and soothing each baby until they calmed down.

Marinette walked over to Hugo in her crib and leaned over the side with a smile. “What do you think, huh?”

Hugo cooed and wiggled in his crib. Marinette giggled and picked him up as he began to fuss and cry. “Always hungry.”

“Sometimes I think he just likes to complain because he wants _all_ the hugs and attention.” Adrien walked up with a sleeping Emma on his shoulder and a burp cloth beneath her chubby cheek. “She passed out after she ate.”

“I see that.” Marinette giggled and walked over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll go feed Hugo.”

She walked over to grab a burp cloth from a basket and sat down in a white rocking chair. Adrien gently laid Emma down in her crib, while Marinette fed their son.

“Your father wasn’t so awful when we saw him the other day.” Marinette sighed and rocked Hugo while he fed.

“Easy for you to say. He was a complete horror by my standards.” Adrien softly laughed and Emma woke up crying. He sighed and walked over to grab Emma from her crib and rocked her again. “I wouldn’t mind some alone time with my girl though.”

“It’s been too long.” Marinette giggled, and he nodded.

“Three weeks, not that I’m counting days or anything, but my rut is gonna appear soon and then what?” Adrien’s gaze flashed to a bright green and Marinette blushed.

“Then we’ll ask for someone to watch the twins.” Marinette smiled at him and peered down at Hugo, who was asleep. She brushed his dark hair from his forehead with a warm smile. “But right now, I’m enjoying having our babies with us.”

“Me too.” Adrien warmly smiled and rocked Emma until she yawned and closed her eyes in his arms. “They really are cute little things.”

Marinette quietly giggled, “They look good on you.”

Adrien snorted and rolled his eyes, “Want another?”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “I’m not even used to the two yet.”

Adrien burst out laughing and Hugo woke up, crying. “Sorry.”

Marinette shook her head and lifted Hugo to rest him against the burp cloth, patting his back. “Waking up the damn kittens.”

“What can I say? It’s what I do best.” Adrien smirked and winked at her.

“No, being a father and amazing man is what you do best.” Marinette smiled and Hugo wiped his face on her shoulder. She cringed as he spit up on her and she used the burp cloth to clean his mouth. “Never going to get used to that.”

Adrien burst out laughing, “You don’t want to know what happened to me earlier with Emma.”

“I’m sure I don’t. I can only imagine.” Marinette burst out giggling.

Adrien sighed and swayed Emma, gently bouncing her and cradling her until she fell asleep again. He placed her in her crib and Marinette stood up to put Hugo to bed. Adrien walked over to place his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“We should sleep before we don’t have the luxury anymore,” Adrien whispered and as if they heard him, they woke up. “Damnit.”

“You uh, wanna get the bassinets ready?” Marinette giggled and took their babies from their cribs.

“Yeah… guess so.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair and laughed.

Marinette smiled and walked over to kiss his cheek. “I promise we will have a week off sometime soon. Especially during my heat and your rut.”

“Then we can try for another?” Adrien’s gaze lit up.

“Let me breathe from having twins and then ask me, kitty.” Marinette giggled and watched Adrien nod and leave to set up the bassinets in their bedroom.

Marinette was beyond happy with her life and family. It was everything she had always wanted and more. She couldn’t imagine a life without them.


	10. Playlist

[ **Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco** ](https://youtu.be/7qFF2v8VsaA)

[ **The Baddest by K/DA ft. (G)I-DLE, Bea Miller, Wolftyla** ](https://youtu.be/RkID8_gnTxw)

[ **White Noise by Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge** ](https://youtu.be/bkk2H3Ztrfk)

[ **34 + 35 by Ariana Grande** ](https://youtu.be/B6_iQvaIjXw)


End file.
